Venture
by Aeos
Summary: With an uncertain longing to discover what lies over the confining mountains surrounding a rich mining town, what will happen when Rixen finally gets the opportunity to escape he's always wished for?
1. Rixen

An over sized paw came to rest on his chest as a young boy felt his face eagerly become assaulted by a large pink tongue.

"Growlithe!" the child protested, yet still failing to contain a fit of giggles as the large canine tore into him with affection. But the boy wouldn't be defeated so easily; grasping two handfuls of white fur from his Pokemon's mane, he managed to wrestle his assailant that was easily twice his size onto the floor beside him.

Already knowing that he had the upper hand in this routine one on one-half sparring session with the Lirant family's only six year old, Growlithe submit as the boy jumped atop his striped orange and black furred body and Growlithe promptly rolled onto his back so he could receive his also routine belly-rub. Having expended a majority of the meager amount of stamina he had, the boy re-purposed the Growlithe beneath him, burying his face into Growlithe's mane and substituting him for a pillow and blanket. This action Growlithe didn't mind, as it had become the norm having been with the boy shortly after the young human's birth. It had been quite the experience watching the Little Lirant grow from being a terror of nights and clean diapers to the silhouette of a man he was shaping up to become today.

To that end, Growlithe didn't mind in the slightest however his young master treated him. Especially when the boy reached up to scratch his ears and neck, eliciting a muffled, "I love you." from within his mane. Growlithe replied by licking at the top of the boy's head, and as routine dictated, the boy's face hastily rose before-

"Growlithe, don't lick my hair!" another protest from the human.

The boy cast him a glare as he could see the slightest traces of a smirk on Growlithe's face in reply. Rebelliously, he returned his face to the inviting warmth of Growlithe's mane.

"Rixen!" another human's voice called from the next room, this one was female. In response to his summoning the boy's head snapped promptly.

"Yes, mom?" his head cocked to the side as he listened further.

His mother appeared in the doorway, donned in clothing that one would wear for a mountainous hiking expedition. Her face glowed as she saw her son and Growlithe locked in eternal combat.

Rixen felt the warmth as she cast a smile at him and his sparring partner; a slice of the sun she granted him before she continued, "Your father and I are going to work now; are you going to come and say goodbye?"

Both of the children hopped from the floor to give their farewells and safe returns at the entryway to their house.

Mr. Lirat stepped in through the doorway before being greeted for farewells by his son in the form of a hug.

His father's attire matched that of his mother's, and he gingerly stroked his son's hair before pulling him up and into his arms.

"Have fun at work, daddy!" Rixen held his face against his father's chest. He could smell it. Rixen breathed in the pleasant brand of cigar that lingered on his father's clothes. It soothed him, helped him identify this important figure in his life.

"I will, son," he gave Rixen a kiss on the cheek before turning towards his wife, who granted Rixen one as well.

Once Rixen made it back to ground level, he gave his parents one last hug before he saw them out.

"We'll be back by evening, okay, sweetheart? There's a few snacks in the fridge in case you're hungry." his mother waited for the usual nod before closing the door and locking it behind her.

Today was the last day of the week Rixen and Growlithe would be left alone: Friday. The upcoming weekend forecast a picnic and stargazing in the mountains! Rixen beamed a smile at Growlithe, marveling in the thought. Unable to contain his excitement he threw himself at his best friend, latching on to Growlithe's muzzle.

Growlithe's eyes crossed on the small human in front of him before resigning with a huff as he felt the human grip for all he was worth. Instead of trying to pry the dainty Lirat from his maw, Growlithe rose from his seat, lifting the boy from the floor as Rixen tucked in his knees to accommodate the height difference as he squealed in delight.

Growlithe rolled his eyes as he began the trek to his bed by the heater, he assumed his young master wouldn't mind napping either until the more sizable masters returned. Maybe if the human actually let him bathe him for once would Rixen realize just how much they were bonded.

But due to his age, Rixen wouldn't be able to understand such things. He would never begin to fathom his deepening bond between human and the Pokemon he so desperately clutched to. All the same, he would never comprehend the shadows in his parent's promise to return by nightfall. He would never be able to understand why he could never bring it within him to forgive them for not taking him on their planned venture that weekend.

Rixen would never understand why they had said those things to him.

Why they had _lied_ to him and Growlithe.


	2. Ashen

Ten years later, the world ushered him in as Rixen opened his eyes. It was never the early mornings that bothered him; it was being driven from the sheltering confines of his bed that he didn't favor. Fighting his eyelids turned anvils he expelled himself from his blanket's ensnaring grasp; the climate of his room was a stark contrast to the inviting warmth of his comforter; the cracked window he didn't remember opening had been the prime suspect of that. Rixen's body bled goosebumps as the cold gnawed at any exposed limbs that were unfortunate enough to be abandoned to the elements.

Sitting up, Rixen reached to turn off the alarm clock that dangled from the ceiling; its elevated location serving its purpose to force its victims from their peaceful, slumbering, supine states. The ambient chill wrapped itself around his body, embracing him lovingly as he was only clothed in a pair of boxer shorts. He showed his protest by falling back onto the bed with a thump. He immediately regretted it though as he could feel the sweat tinged sheets sear his back, their once retained warmth shooed by the cold. It was a slimy and disgusting feeling which caused him to grimace with closed eyes.

Needless to say, he had shaken off his grogginess save for the last few desperate clutches sleep imposed on him in the corners of his eyes.

The world danced with him as he stood; a hand gripped the edge of the meager bed frame to assist in regaining his bearing. Once able, Rixen hauled himself to the small bathroom attached to his room; the sinister tile laughed at him as he stomped on them in contempt. The mirror was the first to greet him, albeit an ugly greeting. The gnarled mass of black fluff that was two weeks overdue a cut stood at attention, awaiting relief. The two brown eyes beneath it lightly scanned over his acceptable face, hesitating on the purple spot that colored his crisp cheekbone. Compared to the swollen mess it was the night prior, it would have to do; he set the water as hot as he could manage, resting his elbows on the sympathetic porcelain so he could set his head in his hands.

Rixen pleaded with his subconscious to leave his memories alone. Especially recently, having been the fifth time this week he'd have to endure the inner sanctions of his mind. He had just managed to put everything from his past where it belonged. The new found dreams plagued his sleep patterns and sapped away at the energy he would so desperately need through the day. He shook his head to clear out any remaining shadows before cupping a handful of water and throwing it onto his face. Realizing he had misjudged the temperature, Rixen quickly added more cold to the mix as he felt the scalding droplets run down his skin. Seizing the opportunity, he destroyed the evidence of sleep from his eyes before grabbing his toothbrush. He would have plenty of time to wallow in his past later; this he tried to convince himself as he brushed the traces of his night away.

A clean shave and fresh clothes later, Rixen found himself inching along the wall, eager to avoid alerting the presence that was found roaming the kitchen at the end of the hallway. Fortunately, he had packed his lunch the night before, the temperature of the room unintentionally aiding his meal from spoiling, and set forth on completely bypassing the kitchen altogether. However, his shortcut didn't have its own lack of challenges. He entered a door that branched from the hallway, bringing him into the living room. Rixen grimaced as he noticed the minefield of bottles that littered the floor before him. The smell that wafted from them was dangerously alluring and had already claimed the other body in the room splayed across the couch, a bottle still grasped firmly in his hand. Rixen's nose twitched as it seemed that the man reeked more powerfully than the bottles themselves. Ignoring the burly man with obnoxious snoring, Rixen set to work navigating the maze before him.

He had almost reached the doorway before an obscenely loud clink caused his body to freeze. In that moment the water that had been used to wash the dishes a wall over silenced.

He rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath in spite of himself as he braced for the-

"Rixen?" a voice called out, rough and uninviting; it's owner was female.

He sighed inwardly as he jammed his eyes shut, "Yes, ma'am?"

"What are you doing in there?" her sharp question jabbed at him.

"Am I not allowed in here?" he guarded.

She aimed to strike again, "I don't remember you leaving anything around last night. Do you have a reason to be in there?"

"I left my keys under the table," he countered again, pausing a moment to repose before, "is that good enough?"

Her silence was reward enough as he took the next few strides towards the door in victory. A victory short lived as she appeared in the opposite entryway to the kitchen before he could escape.

"I need you to search the old Ryansberg before you come home." her tone was blatently obvious that this wasn't a request.

He nodded his acknowledgement without turning to face her. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing how far his bruise had recovered since the night prior; she wouldn't care anyway.

"Well?" his reply apparently dissatisfied her.

"Yes, ma'am." Rixen fought to not do anything but grit his teeth.

The small-figured lady's eyes narrowed, "You will call me Sarah, or mother if you-"

"Yes. Ms. Sarah." he half-growled at her as he threw himself through the doorway.

* * *

Trees covered the valley in which the town resided. On all sides were mountains, each one teeming with promises of riches greater than the first. It all began with the discovery of the rich ore deposits that ran through the ranges concealed beneath a blanket of Earth; following that, the residents of the small mining settlement unearthed a deep, fresh water spring, which now serves as the primary source of water for the now wealthy establishment of Ashen.

Amongst the greenery, a figure floated between the foliage. Normally she wouldn't travel this far into the human's territory, but the alluring promise of rain overhead snatched away her foresight. She loved the rain, and all that was brought with it.

But the weather wasn't her objective this morning, and she continued on with her mission, searching until she spotted a familiar looking rooftop. She settled behind a tree in case any watchful humans were around. However, her head immediately perked as she heard the sound of a door being slammed shut.

From afar, she watched as the boy rushed from the small cottage; a look of exasperated relief colored his face. He wasn't running, not yet, but his stride surely left no time to linger.

Unlike the other humans, she saw the boy deviate from the familiar road that lead deeper into their settlement as he always did. She followed the boy with her eyes as he came in front of a small headstone tucked within the forest.

The boy turned away from the makeshift shrine, taking a moment and a breath to regain his composure. He revealed from his backpack a small apple, freshly ripened. He lolled it around his grasp, testing its weight, lamenting it.

Tentatively, he placed his meager offering atop the smooth slated stone. As she expected, Froslass could see the boy's eyes grow sad. She was close enough to hear him speak.

"Hey, boy." Rixen gingerly ran his hand atop the cool, unnatural surface.

Gripping the edge he knelt, bringing his forehead to rest against the headstone letting the warmth from his body escape.

"I know it's not much today, but I hope you like it; share it with your friends, okay?" the boy took a tender breath, "I'll see you when I get home." he stroked the smooth surface once more, "Love you."

With that, the boy stood, his eyes searched curiously for the habitual caretaker for the fruit he had bestowed upon the shrine. Froslass tucked herself amongst the brush as his gaze arced over her. He sighed quietly, his search turning up empty before he backtracked towards the road into town.

Her hollow body glided silently towards the tiny, red offering that the boy had left her again today.

She turned to the small traces of spirit that rose from the ground beside her, glowing embers invisible to sight but very real to someone who could interact with them, "Are you sure you don't want any?"

The embers joined in a brilliant light, coalescing into a corporeal form. It's flowing white mane shook as it spoke, its voice a ghostly echo of what it once was, "It wouldn't do me any good." The spirit's dark brown eyes lamentingly chased the boy as he vanished down the roadside. His master's constant efforts to comfort him despite his current state always threw him into melancholy.

"Suit yourself." Froslass took a delighted bite into the apple she managed to grasp between two hands that were also a part of the shell that encased her body.

The entity beside her let out a half sigh, half growl, "Did you see his face?"

"Didn't he look a bit taller today?" Froslass lapped up the juices that seeped from the bites she left in the skin, savouring the fruit's natural sweetness.

"Froslass..." an exasperated growl stopped her from her duties eating.

"I did what I could, Growlithe." she cast a glance to the side, "It's a lot better than before I iced it." admittedly, even she didn't appreciate seeing gentle Rixen hurt by his supposed caretakers, but there was a fine line between guarding the boy as per Growlithe's request, and endangering him. The memory of tenderly holding Rixen's throbbing cheek flared anger within her at the other humans as she toyed with dangerous thoughts.

An intangible nuzzle halted her violent emotions, "Thank you." he told her quietly.

She ruffled his fur with her free hand in response to his soothing affections. Her frustrations vanished beneath his faded orange and black coat.

"You certainly haven't grown any." she scratched at an ear.

Growlithe huffed as aggressively as one can with their head cocked in submission to Froslass' caresses. "Think it's going to rain?" his tongue lolled out lazily.

She revealed a smile at her companion's docile demeanor, "Oh, most definitely."

As if by cue, small droplets began to fall from the somber blankets above. Having exited the forest, almost out of sight, the two saw the boy begin to run.

* * *

Out of breath not only from the altitude but also from his unsuccessful attempt at escaping the pitter-patter now turned downpour outside the bus stop, Rixen gripped the glass as two familiar figures quickly moved to make space for their reuniting party member.

"It's crazy." the taller of the two greeted Rixen's recovering stature.

"I know it." he replied after catching his breath, entertaining himself by smearing the fogging glass that protected them from the elements in the meantime. Small droplets dripped from the edges of his clothing; his pants were disgustingly soaked from a stray puddle, making him grimace as his body was being sapped the warmth it so desperately desired. He focused on other matters. "Good morning, Fin; Dahli."

"Good raining, sir." Fin spoke again; Rixen could feel him smiling into his back, wholeheartedly reveling at his friends dripping nature.

"It wasn't like that five minutes ago." Rixen shot him a glare, careful not to show the right side of his face while also confirming the friendly smirk that crawled its way across Fin's face just beneath his bulky nose and sparkling yellow eyes.

"Good morning, Rixen." the smaller figure cut in to halt the two's usual prodding. She beamed him a small smile that he could have sworn cut out the malignant cold that was slowly infecting his body.

"Good morning, Dahlia." Rixen said again in case he had forgotten to tell her once already. A grin tried to crawl on his face before hitting his swollen cheek, forcing a rather goofy expression to remain in its stead. He admired the sunshine that radiated from her lengthy, honeydew tinged hair, matching that of her brother's along with her glowing eyes. After seven years since its last cut, it remained nearly as untarnished as the young flower's conscience.

Hesitant worry crossed her pale face, and she tentatively took a step towards him, leaving no room for him to hide. Her eyes widened as she saw the off-color of the section below his eye that he witheringly tried to shrink from her scrutiny, "Rixen," she demanded, "what-"

He quickly turned away, forcefully abashed, Fin's attention now on him as well "You know that step at the top of Rook's Ledge?"

"I warned you." Fin reminded matter-of-factly; a smile replaced his concern, "You should tell everyone you wrestled a Machoke or something."

But Dahlia wasn't as easily shaken, admonishing her brother with a, "Phinius!" before returning her interest to Rixen's cheek, eying him critically, judging his lie.

Fin shrugged off her worry, trying to divert his sister much to Rixen's relief, "What, maybe it would get him good with little miss Jenna he's so interested in movie watching with."

Rixen cast his gaze away for a different reason, his teeth shone subconsciously as his best friend already knew full well that he had seen much more than just the movie with Jenna Harriet the weekend prior.

Dahlia's innocence shone brightly as she was unable to comprehend the reason for their marveling in such boyish affairs.

"I still don't like it." she pouted at him; whether she was referring to Jenna or his face, Rixen couldn't determine.

"You should be more worried about yourself." Rixen's face grew serious.

This time it was her turn to face away from him. "The doctors say it's getting better," she said confidently, more to convince herself than Rixen who threw a questioning look at her brother for confirmation. A serious glance in return told him what he had already hoped to be wrong.

A moment later though, Fin spoke to aid his faltering sister, "The treatment's helping a lot, I've seen. It's better than before since dad caught a break with the insurance." Fin focused sternly on her, ensuring Dahlia met his eye, "But she just can't do anything too strenuous. They said-"

"I know what they said." she huffed, visibly eager to stop her brother from continuing.

Fin flashed an apologetic smile before ruffling her hair with his free hand. She returned her own, albeit smaller and tainted with melancholy.

Two streams of light that brilliantly ricocheted throughout the glass shelter signaled their departure, much to the group's chilled relief; the heated interior of the bus was much more inviting than the dreary world surrounding them.

They all moved as the doors to the bus opened and Rixen helped carry with his free hands Fin's leftovers of Dahlia's alleged "science project" that could've been a cover-up for an overnight expedition with the amount of bags that burdened the poor girl's capacity. With a final, retreating look at the porous world around him, Rixen boarded the shuttle that would take him away from a prison shrouded in greenery.

* * *

[AN]: I finished it now. :D Horray. Also, I love feedback. I'm working hard on learning how to portray characters, so please feel free to tell me how I'm doing.


	3. Downpour

Rixen tried his best to shake off the freezing droplets of rain that clung to him, the slick coating of his jacket aided in his efforts. He looked into the mouth of the cave that lay before him before donning a mask he revealed from within his sodden backpack. With a quick check to ensure he had a proper seal around his face, Rixen began his trek into the darkness; his flashlight provided the only source of light save for the occasional flash of lightening provided by the ominous downpour outside.

He would have been worried had the cave not been situated along the mountainside, the rising water had already claimed the tunnel leading to the city, leaving it to be drained by Ashen's workers for the rest of the day. Mudslide and flash flood warnings dotted the region; the low parts of the valley were transformed into a small river. Needless to say, school had been cancelled, and Rixen now found himself trying to attend to his duties thrown on him by his foster mother.

The Ryansberg mineshaft had been closed for a number of years due to the accidental unearthing of organic remains; Pokémon fossils to some, but to others introduction to the living dust would cause disease and kill many who were unaware at the time. Rixen's thoughts floated to Dahlia's half-hearted promises of recovery she had shown him this morning. His breathing echoed throughout the cavern's entirety, audibly endured due to the filter of his mask. The barrier coupled with the altitude was beginning to make him dizzy, but he'd much rather take a light headache over the years of inevitable demise from accidently breathing in any leftover spores.

A tiny trickle flowed past him from the entrance. Despite the cave's elevated position, some of the lower branches may still be susceptible to flooding; he would have to hurry.

With his sliver of guidance, Rixen scanned the walls and floors of the cave, searching for any sign of recent activity: claw marks, tracks, tunneling, anything. The sooner he'd find what he was looking for, the faster his foster mother would leave him alone. Thinking about her made him grunt and roll his eyes. Wearing the stifling mask was becoming a chore, and with the visual confirmation that there was no sign of threatening dust in the air, he removed it. The sweet smells of stagnant water and saturated rock filled his nostrils. He'd rather die diseased just to spite his 'parents' anyway. With his vision and breathing fully restored, the search began to pass much more efficiently. Though still after an hour had passed, a labored sigh flew from Rixen's lungs. None of what he was doing even mattered to him; the only reason he was searching was to quench _their_ selfishness. Why did _he_ have to suffer for it?

He rolled his eyes again, breathing deeply. He had never even seen a Gabite in the world; not in person, anyways; not to mention that it was only a rumor that a few of the large land-dwelling shark-looking species even resided in the mountainside in the first place. As far as he was concerned, he would only need to find some of the shed scales and then he could leave. However, his empty search was beginning to frustrate him as the hours began to drizzle as much as rain that echoed from the entrance.

Shining a light at his watch told him that it was growing late in the afternoon; Rixen had seen cooler models with glowing hands and digital features, but he hadn't the money to afford it. With the time of day as well as the growing voice from his stomach, he decided to take a break for lunch. Grasping the hood of his flashlight, he pulled along its entirety until it extended; revealing a translucent section along the handle which transformed his device into a small lamp.

He found a small surface on which he could sit on and began to eat. To help keep the darkness away, his flash-lamp discussed his day with him. Or so Rixen liked to think as he talked aloud to the small glowing light.

"At least it's dry here, right?" he asked.

The lamp shone its approval, pointing with a faint flicker towards the ceiling. Rixen followed its gaze, admiring the glimmering droplets as they fell from the remaining stalactites. A black circle beneath them showed their destination as the water pooled into a corner, the waning light unable to permeate the surface, thus making it look deceptively deep. The blackness sent a chill down his spine; horrors of his first few expeditions plagued his mind. He had grown courage since then, at least a false sense of it.

Rixen grimaced; a sense of courage that was immediately revoked by the presence of Pokémon. He had begged on numerous occasions for a partner to travel with him into the depths. Each was denied, and many of his journeys resulted in him being chased away by a mischievous Woobat or a pesky Zubat. A quick look confirmed that there were no heart-shaped imprints to be found along the walls, and if there were Zubat, he would have seen dozens of them from the start.

"Just you and me again." He smiled at the glowing light that sat before him, who returned his smile in its own form of warmth.

With a final bite of his sandwich, he began to stand. But no sooner did he grasp the strap of his backpack did something caused his body to freeze. He waited a moment, tentatively looking back and forth; his flashlight shone its concern alongside his own. His ears perked uncomfortably as he tried to identify the unusual sound that had triggered his alert in the first place.

Moments passed, leaving Rixen to hold his breath amongst the sounds of the echoing drips and flowing water. Above the ambience, the noise resounded again, driving both Rixen and his glowing companion to pinpoint the source. He had heard it clearly this time. A small cry, too gentle to be a Zubat but not quite that of a Woobat, came from deeper within the darkness.

Rixen picked up his pack and began to uncover the source, but his body halted after a single step.

_ Don't get involved, Rixen._ he heard his flashlight say.

"I have to." he pleaded his reply.

The flashlight wavered slightly, _No Pokémon, remember?_

A wave of guilt and anger tore through him, forcing him to grit his teeth subconsciously; Rixen hastily buried his memories before they could meet with him.

He breathed deep, focusing the latent anger towards his foster parents before nurturing his mind with kinder thoughts such as Fin and Dahlia.

"I'm only checking to see if it's okay." Rixen nodded to himself.

His flashlight presented no further argument as he made the trek deeper into the cave.

As he approached the origin of the cries, pinpointing its exact location became more difficult as the cave mimicked whatever creature was trapped inside and shifted them around in a complex cacophony of chaos.

Ensuring the area was safe, Rixen closed his eyes in an attempt to drown out the misleading antics of the cave as he followed one particular cry towards its owner.

Two small amber orbs glowed at him from the darkness. Rixen unscrewed the end of his flashlight to try and dim the protesting rays that lit up the area. From the diminished light, he could see the small bat Pokémon lying on its back; its bulbous head propped on its two oversized ears that shadowed its purplish body. Upon closer inspection, one of its wings was bent at an unusually painful angle. A nearby cluster of rock and debris seemed to be the culprit.

It looked at him; a sullen, defeated look welled within its eyes which were now skimming over him cautiously. Despite its hesitance the small bat made no further movements as Rixen slowly approached. He pitied the creature, having already given up to its fate, but was he really any different?

Slow, tentative deliberation colored his movements as he spread his hands out in what he thought as a nonthreatening gesture.

"I won't hurt you." he said in a gentle voice.

Whether due to uncaring or to assumed trust, the small bat's eyes softened as it elicited a withered cry.

Rixen allowed the small bat to weakly sniff the raspberry he held in his hand before plopping it in the creatures mouth. Assuming the small creature wouldn't feel threatened by him, he quickly moved to grab his water bottle. Unscrewing the cap, he filled it with a meager amount of water before moving his free hand towards the bat's uninjured wing.

"You're going to be all right." his fingers grazed the smooth skin of its wing which, surprisingly, didn't flinch under his touch as he expected. The glowing eyes were open to him, and he moved accordingly. The small bat was barely larger than his arm as he scooped the small Pokémon to his chest. With its head now elevated, Rixen gingerly allowed it to drink from his bottle top, assisting as necessary as the cap slowly emptied. After a few repetitions of this, the small bat in his arms called up to him with a fatigued, "Noi..." signaling that he was finished.

A small claw wound itself in the fabric of Rixen's unzipped jacket he had wrapped around the both of them to generate warmth. He brought a hand to the dark fur along the bat's chest and began to stroke it softly; the bat cooed in acceptance and closed its eyes.

Thinking on the phrase the small bat told him jogged some of his memories as he tried to recall the images from a Pokémon book he had kept around. Suddenly, an image flashed that matched that of the small bat in his arms.

"Noibat." he stated simply.

"Noibat." the Pokémon affirmed.

A slight smirk appeared on Rixen's face as he reveled in his cognitive abilities, and even more so at Noibat's inherent adorableness.

"I'm Rixen." he played with the fur on Noibat's crown.

"Bat."

Rixen had to admit that having something tangible talking back was a welcome change of pace to his spelunking endeavors.

_ What are you going to do now?_ his flashlight scorned at him, reminding him of his predicament.

He ignored it though, and instead focused on the Noibat he cradled in his arms.

One of the bones that lined the wing was broken, Rixen wasn't much of a medical expert, but he decided it'd be better to try and set it instead of leaving it to heal crookedly in its current state.

"Trust me, okay?" at this Noibat let out a sigh in resignation as Rixen traced his fingers over the swollen junction. The heat from the injury suggested that it was still swollen and very recent; no healing had already taken place, he hoped. At even his lightest touches, Noibat squirmed slightly. With every ounce visual discomfort, Rixen apologized doubly in empathy.

He looked around quickly, his search turned up empty in an attempt to find something Noibat could chew on as Rixen performed his amateurish attempt at first aid.

With a breath to steel himself, he looked Noibat in the eye while generously stroking his fur, "This is going to hurt, but I promise it's the only way it'll get better."

Noibat consented with a slight nod and a, "Noi."

Rixen gritted his teeth as he reached over Noibat's frail body to grasp either side of the break in each hand. His mind slightly recoiled as his hands came to a grueling ninety degree angle. He'd have to work fast to prevent Noibat any further misery.

With a quick twist and a subtle grating as it set in the grooves, Rixen reshaped the limb to match the opposite. Noibat let out a stifled shriek as he dug his fangs into Rixen's overhanging forearm. Rixen grimaced promptly, but not without quickly apologizing.

Slowly, as both the rush through Rixen's body and the pain circulating within Noibat's own began to subside, the fangs from his forearm withdrew as Noibat's breathing returned to normal.

Rixen took out a small survival kit he had threw together the night before, ruefully just now finding a small popsicle stick that would have saved his forearm had it been discovered moments earlier. He sprayed a disinfectant on the small incisions Noibat had left on him, leaving it to set as he stroked the small bat's head gingerly. He pushed away the thoughts of disease or infection and focused on more positive points.

"Guess we're even now." he smiled at Noibat, whose eyes gleamed up in response.

After bandaging his forearm, he took a half of the stick and taped it to the skin running along the malleable portion of broken bone. Ensuring he had immobilized it properly, he began to repack the scattered articles around them.

_ Don't even think about it._ this statement caused him to glare sternly at the dimmed glow adjacent to them.

Noibat settled itself deeper within Rixen's grasp. He let out a conflicted sigh, which Noibat quickly questioned with concern.

"I can't take you home, I'm sorry." he scowled at his flashlight, cursed it.

"Noibat." the small bat nuzzled him in acceptance.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on your wing." he dared his flashlight to rebuke him. To further spite it, Rixen took off his watch, securing it around Noibat's thin waist, "I promise."

Noibat nodded his understanding. "Are you going to be okay if I leave you some food and water?" another nod and Rixen quickly unpacked a small shirt he kept spare, folding it into a makeshift blanket.

"I wish I could do more, bud." he watched as Noibat settled a hooked claw on his arm as he acknowledged his concerns.

_ This is only going to hurt you._

Rixen stood after ensuring Noibat had easy access to the provided materials he was leaving behind. He shot a detested scowl at the flashlight in his hand, "That's fine by me." he said as his rebellious companion led him out of the darkness.

* * *

By the time he had made it back to the small cottage the sun had allegedly dipped beneath the mountainside; this watchless Rixen assumed due to the darkening nature of the clouds that still drenched the valley before him.

The massive channels dug into the earth served their purpose to drain a majority of the runoff as Rixen figured that this rain would be a record setter.

An all-terrain vehicle parked in the yard foreshadowed to him what was to come. As he ducked underneath the kitchen window he could hear Sarah and his foster father arguing from within. Her voice rose to unsightly shrieks while his low voice boomed through the glass. Shattering objects highlighted the topic of their conversation as Rixen quickly slipped into the backyard to reach the storage shed.

He was having a great day so far; he wasn't about to let them ruin it for him. Grabbing a few items from inside, he quickly abandoned the yard before they had the chance to see him.

Froslass had followed the boy home from his journey into the dark cavern. She had been too cautious to join him through its depths but instead awaited his return silently amongst the treeline. Rixen had taken the various items he stowed beneath his crowded arms on several occasions before, and she watched from a small shrub as he set up a tiny shelter beneath the skirt of a large evergreen. The boy took a rectangular piece of tin he had left hidden within the foliage and set it atop a number of rocks before building the small shelter on top to keep it out from the flowing rain. The shelter itself was strange, Froslass thought. Its color was a deep green and managed to be dull yet shiny at the same time. Once, when Rixen was away, she had felt the texture of it; it was like a slippery yet grippy smoothness.

Other than the way it looked, what was more peculiar was the way it was used. She had seen the human climb within, the casing being just slightly larger than his build, before zipping himself up like a Metapod; she wondered if it was warm inside the human's cocoon.

A wet nose to her back brought her thoughts to Growlithe who had decided to join her in seclusion, despite his invisibility to humans.

"Did he get kicked out again?" his gruff voice asked worryingly.

Froslass shook her head, "The foster humans were fighting." honestly, she couldn't see the difference.

Growlithe let out a huff, and the two continued to watch Rixen as he lay within the enclosed cot, the entrance unzipped to reveal a layer of mesh that separated him from the world. Rixen busied himself with a number of books he had sealed within storage bags to prevent them from getting wet.

"Looks like 'home work'." Growlithe said with pride in his owner, reliving fond memories of Rixen returning home from school.

Froslass cast him a look, "Bet it's not." she had no such attachment.

"Go look." Growlithe suggested to help quell their boredom.

With a false sigh, she floated over to the cot. The rain pattered against the shell that lined her upper body while also passing through anything not covered by it. She halted above him, peering in just out of view. Rixen seemed to be browsing a small book filled with pictures of Pokémon; the current one she recognized as a small species of bat by the name of Noibat. The other books she saw scattered around the human were illegible to her, but she saw symbols such as a red cross on one similar to that of the human hospitals.

Rixen suddenly stopped reading, and she had just enough time to float out of sight before he looked to where she was just moments prior.

She hastily retreated towards the bush Growlithe was laying behind.

"He's not Psychic, is he?" she ignored the grin plastered on the tiger-striped canine's face.

"No, but I get chills whenever you look at me too." he let out a growling chortle much to her chagrin.

She swatted him; her typing allowed her strike to make contact with his incorporeal body.

They watched as Rixen unzipped the mesh screen before placing a few raspberries on the edge of the platform in case his secret fruit admirer returned. Growlithe grinned up at Froslass as she faced away from him, pretending to be vexed.

Before long the clouds grew even darker in the absence of the sun as light began to drain from the world. Rixen had tired himself out from searching through the various Pokerefs he kept to read in his spare time and had been sleeping much alike the ever vigilant Froslass and snoring Growlithe just out of eyesight.

When he woke, the rain had paused momentarily; Rixen could still feel the clouds crushing him with their presence above. He lay in a moisture not originating from the rain that soaked his clothes drying in the corner of his tent; sleep had not come without a price, yet again.

"Dammit." he cursed, bringing his hands to his head to wipe the sleep and bad dreams from his mind. He wouldn't be returning to peaceful slumber anytime soon.

His pants were still damp, but he didn't care as he took out a pair of socks and additional shirt sealed away in another plastic bag. Unzipping the tent flap, Rixen stepped into the world. The rain had sucked away a majority of the warmth the mountains had to offer, and he found himself almost reaching for his still soaked jacket before thinking twice about getting sick. He would be back soon anyway. With a quick wind to charge up his flashlight, Rixen scanned the place he had left his offering. As he expected, the numerous bits of fruit he had left out had vanished. He replaced the missing articles before zipping up the tent and stepping into the forest.

Not far along his journey did he spot a familiar sight that sat out of place within a tiny clearing.

Using it to guide him to the moist earth that lay before the shrine, he rested his back against the headstone.

"I miss you, boy." Rixen said to the clouded darkness above; a few stray drops dotted his face as he did.

"Arceus knows I do." he wasn't much of a religious person, but citing the creator of Pokémon seemed appropriate as he sat amongst his raining thoughts.

A familiar warmth crawled its way into his lap as he laid his arms out either side to make room for it. The memory of Growlithe nuzzling his face tickled his skin and tugged at his heart.

Rixen blinked the watery vision and suffered breathing away, "I made a friend today." he pretended to stroke Growlithe's invisible mane, "You'd like him; he's pretty cute." he paused to think, "Not as cute as you though, boy." he smiled into the forest.

The rain slowly returned, and soon Rixen was unable to classify the indistinguishable droplets between nature and regret that ran down his face.

From the shadows, Froslass finished the last of the raspberries Rixen had invited her to. She watched as Growlithe gingerly nuzzled his master as best he could, and as the master desperately tried to return his affections. Knowing he wouldn't see in the dim light, she floated over to them as her body began to softly glow. She could at least grant him this, this human that cared so much for her friend. She would give him peace, if only for a little while.

The boy sat against the small stone, gently stroking the unusually warm air before him until something began to carefully lull him back to sleep. He knew he shouldn't fall asleep out here, not without repercussion, but the succulent whispers that weighed his eyelids wouldn't allow him rational thought. Slowly the dark, wet world before him slipped away from him along with his consciousness.

* * *

Rixen woke feeling more rested than he had in weeks. A latent warmth wrapped around him despite being in only a shirt in such inclement weather. Not only that but his clothes were free of the water that now drizzled lazily onto his body after rising from his slumber. Whatever was shielding him before had left as the rain started to accumulate within his clothing. Rixen quickly charged his flashlight before a quick search around revealed a few wild berries lying next to him.

"Thank you." Rixen said to whoever was around to hear him before pocketing the berries and heading back to his shelter. Judging by the lack of sluggishness in his body and also the darkness that still loomed above him, he figured he'd have enough time to return home before anyone would be awake, so he hoped anyway.

Having traversed the mineshafts reaches once before, he found it to be a simple task retracing his steps towards the eagerly awaiting Noibat. The small bat called to him before he was anywhere near, aiding his cause, no doubt having heard him due to his superior hearing.

A delighted chirp greeted him as he came into view, much different than the helpless cries from the day prior. Rixen generously stroked his new companion's crown as he sat down beside him. His hand trailed down Noibat's bulbous head towards the injured wing. Surprise crept onto Rixen's face as he noted its already healing nature. The swelling from before had vanished, and a majority of the cuts and scratches he had bandaged were already melding back into the skin.

"Wow." he whispered. He knew Pokémon had a much faster recovery time, but seeing it in person was enough to amaze. He was glad he had tried to reset the bone before he left, although whether or not he had done a good job of it would be revealed to him in a few more days.

Noibat seemed to understand that Rixen's awe was directed at him, and his eyes smiled to show their content as he chirped happily.

As Noibat busied himself with the small arrangement of berries and fruit placed beside him, Rixen began to wonder exactly what he was going to do with his new companion. He couldn't bring him home with him, and he couldn't just leave Noibat there, but would the shelter he had set up in the woods be any less risky? Annoyance ebbed at him as he remembered just how excruciatingly nosy his foster parents had been in his affairs in the past. He'd just have to ride the truth that he was out searching for what they were looking for; they wouldn't care for details beyond that as long as he got it done.

A pair of two-toed feet gripping into the denim of his jeans scattered Rixen's dark thoughts. Noibat had seen the shadows Rixen's mind was casting on his face and moved to voice his concern.

"I'm fine, little man; I should be more worried about _you_." Rixen forced a smile as he stroked one of Noibats enormous ears; the pile of fruit had vanished in his absence, "Did you like it?"

The small bat's head nodded in approval before he revealed a small berry tucked beneath his wing, gripped between tiny claws. Rixen watched as Noibat eagerly finished the blue orb with a content look on his face.

"So you've got a sweet tooth for blueberries, hmm?" Rixen's question was answered with a delighted chirp as Noibat saw Rixen reach in his pack for more. Before he could open the bag though, the small bat reached around with his good wing to wrap himself across Rixen's torso, nuzzling his face into Rixen's chest.

At this surprise hug, all the boy could do was set the bag to the side and softly pet the assailing Noibat as he returned the friendly embrace.

"Are you alone too?" Rixen let the fur of Noibat's ears tickle his chin and neck as he stroked them.

A sullen chirp made him hug Noibat loosely. The two remained like that for a few moments as Rixen managed to sort his thoughts.

"Not anymore." the boy promised the small Noibat in his lap. Noibat's cheerful chirp and loving nuzzles drove away any trace of tarnish in the genuine smile that covered Rixen's face. Regardless of consequence, this is what he felt was right.

A quick recovery of the articles Rixen had left the night prior and soon the two were ready to go. His reacquired watch told him that the sun would be rising soon; he would have to hurry. Initially, the little Noibat had tried to clamber onto Rixen's shoulder, but a lack of appendages had made it difficult to cling on to the boy's head for support, much to Rixen's amusement as Noibat ruefully settled for the topmost pocket of the backpack. From over his shoulder, all Rixen could see was Noibat's plump head and ears sticking out from his bag as the rest of him lay within, snuggled tightly; he failed to suppress a cheerful smile at the small bat's demeanor.

His trek to the surface was much more enjoyable with his new companion.

* * *

Noibat rested snugly within the confines of the human boy's backpack. His injured wing was tucked in front of him, cushioned by a soft piece of clothing the boy had placed inside for just that reason. The break would heal in time. The tiny bat chastised himself once again for not being more careful in the first place. In his lapse of attention he slammed into a low hanging stalactite; were he to be unfortunate, he could have crashed head on. If that were the case he'd be unable to show his gratitude to this human who rescued him; Rixen was what he called himself, and he was more than worthy of the trust Noibat was placing within him; that he knew.

The ominous reaches of the dark slowly began to shed away from them as they exited the mouth of the cave. This human, Rixen ensured that the small bat wouldn't be consumed by the depths within; he wished in some way he could repay him.

In the meantime, he would do his best not to burden the human more than he already had, morosely running his good claw over the freshly re-bandaged wing.

Over Rixen's shoulder, Noibat could see golden-red hues coloring the valley before them; their position along the mountainside granted them an open view of the lush and freshly hydrated greens coating the ridged terrain. Traces of the prior storm still lingered in the sky above them, casting some of the valley in shadow and threatening to coalesce into a future storm later in the day.

The Noibat shook his head sadly; his decision to seek refuge in the cave during the disorienting storm had ended in disaster, and now he hadn't even the slightest idea how to return home. Not that he had anyone waiting on him, anyways. As the smallest of the litter, he had rashly decided to tackle the prior sky born maelstrom in an attempt to get his family to even acknowledge his presence. Now, they probably don't even realize he'd left.

A leaked sigh caught the attention of the human before him, earning him a gentle caress of his ears as the human asked if he was comfortable.

Noibat wondered if it were possible to be more comfortable in his current situation. In hindsight, he realized that had he not acted on harsh judgment, then he would've never found the caring human that carried him now.

Lost in thought, the Noibat didn't realize that Rixen had already reached a small artificial shelter that he assumed the human used to stay dry during the storm.

The boy gingerly set down the pack, Noibat included, within what Rixen had informed was a 'tent'. The small bat curiously wondered what 'single-person' meant, but left it aside for now.

Noibat turned up to look at the boy as he leaned into the tent to grab some of the strewn articles.

"I'll be gone for just a little bit." Noibat squeaked helplessly as Rixen transferred his tiny body into another pile of clothes for warmth; he'd much rather do it himself, but without the use of both his wings he'd only be able to crawl around like a whelpling.

Rixen again ensured his new companion had access to some berries and water in his absence. A delicate rub of Noibat's ears and the now huddled bat watched as Rixen zipped up the tent, listening until the gradual sound of crunching foliage faded into the distance.

He had seen and interacted with humans before. On the rare occasion that they would invade his family's territory, they would usually ignore him and pursue his much more imposing brothers and sisters and rightly so. No one wanted a runt. But this human, Rixen, he was generous enough to offer treatment and kindness. The Noibat snuggled into his thoughts of hoping to be able to repay Rixen for the happiness he had unknowingly shared before slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Rixen doubled his pace. Fin was standing outside the gate of his foster home. _Not a good sign_, Rixen thought to himself. The last time Phinius lingered around the house to grab his attention, his Machoke had gotten loose and began tormenting the townspeople.

This time, the situation seemed much worse. As Rixen approached he could see Fin wipe his face before meeting his gaze with a nod.

"Sup?" Fin's voice was laden with a disturbing hollowness.

"Not Champ this time?" Rixen attempted to bring a smile to his friend's face.

"Nah, not-" Fin paused, unsure of what to say, "Not this time, bud." his eyes went to the ground, seeming to find affirmation amongst the gravel and clumps of dirt. With a hopeless look, he nudged towards the direction of his home, "Come 'on." he took a breath and then a wobbly step as Rixen patiently followed behind, "Dahlia wants to see you."

Rixen's stride froze, along with his thoughts. Ice began to pour into his veins as he managed to piece everything together. Fin saw the realization in his eyes, and almost began to cry before him. Rixen hadn't denied him like he thought he would have; didn't tell him that it was a cruel joke and that he was just being paranoid. Instead, Rixen ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Rixen had known Phinius and Dahlia Floran for twelve years. Their father was a botanist with a minor in ecology, meaning they were always poor and relying on their mother, a local shopkeeper further down in town. Despite their disposition, they were comfortable in just having each other. Mr. Floran worked closely with Rixen's parents and desperately fought to adopt Rixen under their name when they passed. Because of their financial constraints, however, the orphaned six-year-old went into the more 'capable' hands of the Maxwells.

However, that didn't stop them from inheriting Rixen in their own way. For the next few years, they admitted Rixen as one of their own, until eventually Sarah Maxwell lost her job and insisted that she deserved more personal time with a boy she claimed to be her son. School would eventually reunite Rixen and the Florans, and even now he frequented their residence as if he had a room of his own. Only sleeping at the Maxwell's in fear of repercussion.

They had grown up together, Rixen, Fin, and Dahlia. They became renowned as a troublesome trio; their more mischievous antics halted only by Dahlia's pleads for reason. Naturally, as her loving older brother, Fin would yield to her, being the leader of the group.

Eventually that knack for logic would push Dahlia to become the star pupil of the grade, every year. No one ever bullied her because of big brother 'Sharpedo' Fin, and 'Tyranitar' Rixen at her side.

She was due for a scholarship that would send her through the art university she had always dreamed of.

Even now, Rixen could see through blurred vision the creative flyer on the wall; a talking art brush beckoned with 'an invitation towards discovery!'.

He had seen her take a medallion for academic achievement every year. He and Fin were always the loudest to cheer for her. Every time her face would glow with both sweltering pride and crushing embarrassment at their cries and whoops. She would chastise them before quickly being hefted onto their shoulders as they carried her off the stage. He wished that they would be able to do that every year.

Now all Rixen wished for was for Dahlia to open her eyes again.

He silently pleaded for those yellow orbs to look at him once more. For that cutely angry expression she always wore as she rebuked him and Fin for doing something wrong to appear on her face as if all this were a horrible prank.

Instead her face was a violent mixture of pain and agony. Her normally rosy cheeks were now a vicious red as sweat trailed down her forehead. Rixen moved to wipe the droplets away with a cool towel, a damp hope to relieve her suffering. He turned away as he noted that the gradually paling hue of her skin almost began to match the towel he dabbed at her scalp.

"Phinius?" a fragile breath escaped her tightly pursed lips.

Rixen looked to the door, wondering if he should fulfill her summoning. The muffled sobs emanating from the hallway, though, told him otherwise.

"It's Rixen," surprised at how rasp his voice had become, he cleared his throat before continuing in barely a whisper, "How're 'ya feeling, hun?"

The sweet breeze from her tortured body nearly crushed him, "I feel..."

He grasped her hand before she could finish turning her palm to invite him. Mentally, he winced at how hot she felt.

"You're so cold, Rixen." at that he began to retract his hand in apology, but she reached up with her free hand to prevent him from escaping.

"Don't go." she commanded.

Quietly, he hissed away a sob as he brought his other hand to encase her delicate grip on his own as his head sank to rest on their union. Silent tears began to trickle down his face, staining the blankets covering Dahlia's dainty body.

"Don't cry." her request only made him choke harder on the sobs that relentlessly ventured forth from his frustrated heart.

Biting his lip to stifle his shudders, Rixen tried his hardest to remain resilient. Dahlia seemed satisfied at this as she brought his head to her bosom.

"I feel..." she continued, gently stroking the short strands of brown beneath her fingertips, "Happy."

A whimper crept from between gritted teeth as Rixen subconsciously tightened his hold on the wilting flower before him.

"Do you remember, Rixen?" she sighed lamentably, "Remember why we all go?" She waited a moment as his suppressed wails leaked into her chest, all the while lovingly caressing the boy's hair.

It took some time before Rixen could speak without his voice quivering, "...I do."

"You and Phinius," she paused to breathe a ragged breath, "have always been there for me."

"And now I want you to always be there for each other too." she finished after a moment; her words to no avail on the sorrowful boy's aching heart before her.

"Please..." Rixen begged, his voice cracking.

Ignoring his plea, she cupped his turned cheek in one hand, "I'll take good care of Growlie for you, Rixen. I promise." he tried to interject but was shushed as she continued, "So promise me you'll take good care of our brother."

After an unpleasant hiccup, Rixen began repeating, "No you won't." in-between his sobs as she proceeded to stroke his hair softly, eventually adding in, "I need you." and pleading for her to stay.

As his speech began to become coherent once more, he asked through convulsive sobs, "W-what about you?" He clenched his eyes tight as he remembered the years he endured with her by his side, "Yo-you helped me get over Growlithe, so you can't leave me, 'c-cuz... it's unfair."

"Phinius is crying right now, isn't he?" another pained breath, "He needs you, right now."

"But we need _you_!" Rixen could barely contain his anger. His anger at the world and how the nice things were always being taken from him like an irresponsible child.

Her arms reached to press his head deeper into her embrace.

"You'll always have me; always be with me, right here." she ensured he could hear her strained heartbeat before letting him rise. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

Rixen drank in her succulent yellow orbs, tinged with just the right amount of sunlight.

"I'm feeling sleepy." she smiled a faint smile.

Rixen swallowed her words, digesting the fact that she didn't want to see him sad, and that he'd have to fight to be strong for her, since his strength wouldn't be able to save her from her misery. He had managed to cry himself out anyway.

"Sleep well, Dahli." he whispered.

Accepting the notion, her eyes silently sank closed as he bent over to place a kiss on her forehead.

All that was left were the sounds of Dahlia's endured whispers and the _click_ of a door softly closing as Rixen stepped into the hallway.

He sank to his knees, not as cried out as he originally thought, before placing his head in his hands as if that would stop the tears.

"I remember, Dahli. I don't wanna though." he choked out through gritted teeth, "I don't wanna."

* * *

A gentle hand settled on his shoulder.

"Why..." Rixen sobbed, "why does he have to go too?"

The three of them looked on at Growlithe's make-shift grave; the dirt was still freshly packed.

"Because, Rixen!" the hand softly tugged for him to look at her.

His dark brown eyes became enraptured by her own brilliant yellow. Fin was on the other side of him, kneeling with a shovel in hand.

"Because if he doesn't then your mommy and your daddy will get lonely." Dahlia nodded at herself in confirmation with her reasoning.

Rixen began crying into the lower half of her sundress, using it much to Dahlia's displeasure as a makeshift wipe rag.

"What about _me_?" he wailed.

"Well you've got us!" Fin nodded at his sister, a small smile on his face.

* * *

At that moment there was anything but a smile on Fin's face. If anything Rixen imagined that that was how he looked at the moment. Except he wasn't huddled in the corner of the hallway with his head in his knees.

"They lied to us." his voice was as scratchy as Rixen's as he glanced up with a glare of consternation.

"Fin-"

"_Three months_! And they even said that she'd be all better!" the concerned look on Rixen's face quickly reminded Fin that the source of their despair was busy sleeping a door away. Regretfully, the anger slipped from Fin's face before he broke down again on the floor in pathetic apology. Rixen closed his eyes regretfully; for a stage three, the promise of recovery was only a luxury to ease the minds of those affected. There was never a guarantee.

He knelt down to place his hands on the crumpled figure's shoulders, fiercely sucking in his own tears to try and be strong for his best friend.

"I-...I don't know what to _do_, Rixen." Fin's tears pooled against the wooden floor, "I don't want to lose my sister. I'm so scared, bud." he finished, almost hiccupping the last bit.

"I am too." Rixen said before pulling up his friend and leading Fin into his bedroom. After setting the mess of a person Fin was slowly deteriorating into onto the bed, Rixen left the house in silence, ignoring the haunting sobs and rueful assurances from Mr. and Mrs. Floran floating from the living room on his way out.


	4. Melancholy

"Ah, _damn_ it!" the voice startled the once sleeping Noibat as he struggled to escape from the warm restraints that surrounded him. It had been the third time Rixen, he remembered by heart, would have returned to the tent; this time, judging by how dim the light was now piercing the walls of the shelter, had taken much longer than the others.

"_Fuck._" he could hear the boy hiss before shortly followed by something being tossed into the leaf-littered ground with a frustrated _crunch!_

Noibat would catch him, for sure this time. Earlier in the morning the boy had come back with a miserably determined face and all but ignored the small bat's pleas in asking what was wrong. Why had his friend looked so heart-stricken? The answer escaped him again the second time Rixen returned, not any less aggravated than the current visit. The only response he received was a gentle stroke of his ears and then the assurance that he'd be back soon. Noibat would get answers for sure this time. If anything, maybe he could help Rixen with his troubles.

After he could hear the boy retrieving what he threw away in ire, the slow unzipping of the tent's opening revealed a very anguished looking Rixen; a dirt-covered flashlight hung apologetically in his grasp, apparently having been the victim of his earlier rage. Seeing his withered state, Noibat hesitated in his plan as the boy greeted him softly, clearly trying to hide his anger.

"Hey, bud. I'm sorry I woke you." he began to reach around for more supplies that were haphazardly scattered near the foot of the tent.

Shaking off the concern, Noibat quickly lunged at Rixen's extended arm, hooking his good claw into the boy's jacket sleeve with an indignant, "Noi!"

Noibat could see a dark look glazing over Rixen's eyes at being interrupted before quickly calming after matching his gaze. He could hear the boy take a deep breath, presumably to suffuse the violent emotions that were tumbling about in his mind, "Sorry, bud, but I need to hurry. This is really important."

Noibat shook his head resoundingly, his oversized ears threatening to cast him off the arm he used to pin Rixen.

"You're hurt; I _can't_ take you with me." to emphasize his point, Rixen lowered the small bat to the floor of the tent before gently stroking his injured wing.

"Noibat!" he squawked in defiance.

The boy eyed him critically for a moment as Noibat unwove his claw from Rixen's sleeve. With a disgruntled sigh, Rixen removed his backpack, unzipping the uppermost compartment before stuffing it with a soft shirt that would support Noibat's injury like before. At his actions, the bat cried a happy, "Noi!" before being lifted and settled into the pocket.

After consulting with the rest of his supplies, Rixen gingerly replaced the pack on his back, keeping in mind his passenger, before zipping up the tent once more and heading off into the woods.

"There's only one other place it's gonna be," Noibat overheard Rixen conferring with his flashlight that was now being used to lead the way in the rapidly darkening forest, "It better damn be there."

"We're gonna have to hurry, bud," Rixen looked over his shoulder into the glowing yellow eyes of his backpack's occupant, "Are you gonna be okay if I run?"

Noibat nodded with eager affirmation; his response earning a gentle rub as Rixen reached around to stroke the bat's ears.

"Thanks, bud," the boy sighed contently, "I mean it."

* * *

Rixen skid along the dying foliage littering the ground using a tree to halt his momentum. He took a moment to collect his breath before taking a peek over his shoulder, "You okay?"

Noibat shook his head clear, no doubt motion sick from being bounced around during their run before chirping a determined, "Noi." to reassure him.

"I'll be right back," Rixen quickly slid off his pack, setting it next to the tree before him, "let me know if _anything_ happens." He warily peeked around the edge, surveying the house that lay in the distance. Disgruntled shouts and sharp insults leaked through the brightly lit windows, further amplified in the surrounding darkness. _Great, they're still awake._ Rixen snuck a glance at his watch. It was barely half past seven; the darkness around him was deceiving due to the presence of the clouds above, which served to aid in suffocating any lingering daylight.

"Bat. Noibat!" whispered cries brought his attention to his packaged accomplice.

Rixen didn't have time to answer his confusion, instead only stroking the bat's ears in reply, "I'll be safe. No worries, bud." he pressed himself against the trunk as he quickly wound the charging knob on his flashlight.

Rixen stepped away from the shadows; the light cast from behind the curtained kitchen window spilled into the yard, highlighting its contents with an eerie glow. Rixen made straight for the tool shed; if Sarah's husband was here than so was his bag. Stealthily, he gripped both parts of the latch that secured the shed door to stifle the noise. Once open, he spotted the bag on a shelf along the left wall, where it always was this time of day. The light shied away the deeper he ventured into the shed, forcing Rixen to use his flashlight as he tucked it towards his chest to try and conceal himself. Within the bag he found what he needed rather easily, seeing as how it was always him who packed it for his 'father': two handfuls of glowsticks, each finding home in his right cargo pocket, and some firecrackers he had never seen before which were placed in the opposite pocket alongside his lighter. A firecracker in a cave was a sure way to clear it of any Zubat, their sensitive hearing becoming detrimental in that sense. Too many and it could cause a deep-channel collapse, but Rixen would only use it in an emergency.

A lone trench shovel sat folded on the shelf above the bag, it's edged promise of safety lulled to him softly; however, he'd much rather trade the weight for extra water for where he was about to go. He looked across the room, only allowing a sliver of light to escape his grasp. Taking a breath, he forced himself to close his eyes for a moment, allowing his pupils to adjust to the darkness before reopening them.

What he sought lay on the far wall from him, but before he could move, he heard an angered voice drift from the kitchen window. A silhouette formed itself against the curtain, forcing Rixen to extinguish his light. He extended his hands before him just enough to warn him of incoming obstacles as he maneuvered towards the side wall, memory guiding him towards his desires.

His left hand stroked the edge of the plastic barrel they used to store water bottles, the mountain climate perfect for chilling them without the use of a refrigerator. Reaching in, he grabbed two before stuffing them as best he could in his barely capable pockets.

Placing a hand on the wall, he sidled towards the entrance before his fingertips came to rest on the rope he had spotted earlier. At roughly two hundred feet, the rope would play perfectly in the 'dynamic' plan he had plotted. He uncoiled a foot or so, converting it into a sling before securing it around his back with a quick fisherman's. He grabbed an assortment of D-rings and a figure eight before feeling his way to the doorway, the light returning to aid his journey.

The silhouette was nowhere in sight as Rixen cautiously peeked from the open doorway. He traced his steps, silently closing the door behind him as he briskly made his way across the yard and back towards his patient companion.

_Whack!_ a hidden tree stump reached up to complicate his mission and Rixen rolled along the ground accordingly, using his arms to throw him into a roll. He hissed at himself as he quickly replaced the ejected water bottles, closing the gap between him and Noibat as he could hear an outside door open. He threw his bounty into his pack as Noibat softly chirped a greeting.

"Rixen! That you?" a freezing voice nipped at him from his turned back as he less gently slung his backpack.

"No ma'am!" he called out behind him as he took off into the woods, his flashlight heading his escape. Whatever she said after that, he wouldn't know, or care for that matter.

* * *

Benchmark 47 was exactly seven thousand and eighty feet above sea-level. It was nearly a two mile jog from the Maxwell's household, taking Rixen almost twenty minutes to complete the trip. Directly beneath it remained the entrance to shaft 47; a traversing Onix plowed through the entryway tunnel, collapsing part of the shaft and sealing the miners and researchers within many years before.

He noted the entrance embedded into the Earth, cordoned off by two crisscrossed railroad ties before shifting his attention west of it. The sounds of a distant waterfall reached him before he could actually see it despite his flashlight's valiant efforts to ward off the looming darkness. He threw a worried glance over his shoulder, praying the Ursaring from before didn't notice them passing by. Slowing his pace, he began to sweep his light back and forth along the ground, searching for the waterfall's trail.

As he pushed through a stubborn bush, he found it. The waterfall shushed him as he approached; nearly a quarter a mile before him, it roared at his intrusion. The water fell from a ridgeline that was probably twenty or so feet above him all the way down a neatly carved fissure that led for who knows how deep. The ravine was almost uncanny in its location, as if someone had decided to cut a slice of the Earth before realizing they weren't hungry. He looked across the gap; just ten feet in front of him was level ground, but anything in-between led down to darkness. The fissure led away from the waterfall for a ways before terminating at another ridge overlooking the valley. Rixen silently wondered how long it must have been for the water to eat away at the Earth to such an extent. He recollected his parents explaining that the water had run over a fault line of limestone, allowing it to be slowly eroded away as the years wore on.

He shook his head of the invading memories. _None of that._ He half-heartedly told himself. Nonetheless, he'd need to open his memory just a little longer. Somewhere down there was the channel that led those trapped excavators and researchers out from their casket.

Ensuring his grip on a solid-feeling root, he peered over the edge. Noibat looked over his shoulder to express his awe, "Noibat-noibat." the small bat whispered.

"I know right." Rixen replied grimly, his flashlight caressing the smoothly jagged edges of their side of the fissure below them.

_There!_ the light told him as it uncovered a darkened region about seventy feet beneath them: the hooded top of the escape route; the darkness within hungrily gnawed at the invading light. At the foot of the entryway, Rixen could see a tiny lip that served as a decent foothold for when he reached it. His attention broke for a moment to unnervingly notice that the fissure bore into the ground for a good one or two hundred feet below them.

"Oh boy." Rixen willed himself to breathe deeply. A confident nuzzle from behind helped steel his resolve, the slight dampness from Noibat's nose shook away any lingering fear.

He walked along the fissure, stopping at a point that was supposedly above where the tunnel would be. Rixen peeked over the edge again to make sure; it would be unpleasant to have to correct himself at the bottom. Un-shouldering his pack he removed several items after giving Noibat a thorough head rub. The tattering rappelling harness he prayed would keep them safe just once more sat snugly against his crotch as he tightened each of the leg straps. A short slip and fall with a loose harness had painfully taught him the tighter the better, if he still wanted to have kids in the future, anyway. He readjusted his cramped articles before clipping a carabineer and figure eight to the belay loop. Noibat watched in amusement as Rixen wiggled around to ensure his harness was fully seated. After weaving the rope through the eight, he secured it to a fairly sizable tree. Reaching into his bag once more, Rixen retrieved a zip-tie that he used to secure a glow-stick to the well knotted other end of the rope. With a few good shakes, the plastic container glowed at him contently. The knots were only there to stop him in case he managed to reach the far end of the rope, which would only happen were he to-

_Don't think about it._ Rixen squeezed his eyes shut.

Shortly, the other D-rings found themselves on one of the gear loops on his right side. Rixen reached down to pick up a small clamp that he attached to one of the backpack straps before clipping his flashlight into it. Noibat looked on as Rixen slid his pack on his back once more, tightening the straps and clipping it across his chest for security.

At the last minute, Rixen took out two more glow-sticks from his pocket, bending them in his hands with resounding _crickly-cracks!_

"You okay back there?" he said after a deep breath.

"Noi. Noibat." Rixen felt an ear caress the back of his head.

He zip-tied one of the glowing sticks to the rope hugging the tree and the other to his belt. Vigorously shaking beforehand to hopefully cast out the rest of his nervousness, "Yeah, I haven't either."

As he threw the rope out knot-end first, he and Noibat watched as the comforting gleam of the glow-stick was slowly eaten away as it fell away from them. The rope jolted in confirmation that it had reached its entirety, still not reaching the bottom, and Rixen checked to ensure that the part gripping the edge of the fissure wasn't being choked by anything abrasive.

He faced the tree before tossing the rope and his brake hand behind him, slowly sidling towards the edge.

Once he felt the luxury of the edge fade away beneath him, he relaxed the grip on the rope to allow him a proper L-seat. A whoosh escaped his lungs as he straightened himself out above the blackness waiting below, "Not in the friggan' dark, anyway."

"Noi." the quiet chirp was engorged with nervousness, despite the small attempt to encourage him.

Rixen nodded, taking a few small steps to remind his body of their task. Remaining mindful of the short distance to the other wall, he launched himself into a tiny bound as he threw out his brake hand.

Anticipating the impact, he absorbed the shock through his legs as his feet met the wall, reasonably lower than he had before. Noibat chirped quietly as his bag shook from his bound.

Gritting his teeth to fight back the fear and adrenaline that threatened to unleash itself within him, Rixen forgot to check on the closing distance to his destination as before long his final bound sent him careening into the gaping mouth of the entrance he had seen earlier, much to Rixen's surprise.

"Oh _shi-_" he tumbled forward as his legs desperately flailed to find the ground. His panicked brake hand rose to protect his passenger, the lonely rope having been cast off in ignorance. With only friction in the line left to catch him, Rixen plopped onto the tunnel's surface rather indelicately as he elicited a pained grunt.

Looking over his shoulder, Rixen coughed out a laugh at the wide-eyed gaze of Noibat who had been completely taken by the fall, the shock not yet worn enough to speak.

"Noibat!" his companion chastised him shortly after his recovery.

Rixen grinned in response, stroking the overhanging ears in apology before using his free hand to push him to his feet. His rump was a little sore, but would last after a quick dusting. He was more grateful that he hadn't plunged into a cavern; the tunnel surrounding them was barely large enough for Rixen to stand in. Low hanging formations littered the ceiling and more predominately on the ground. It was supposedly awhile before they'd reach any developed regions of the cave.

Reaching into his cargo pocket, Rixen revealed a small cylindrical firecracker before rolling it within his grasp. Squinting into the dimly lit surroundings didn't reveal much to ease his nervousness.

"It's been a long time since I've been here, bud. I don't know what's down here anymore," he ducked under a low hanging rock that seemed to hungrily reach for him, "and I definitely don't know if it's safe or not."

Noibat nuzzled his concerns to the side, "Noi-Noibat!" he chirped, trying to grab the boy's attention. Curiously, Rixen watched on as his partner twitched his ears back and forth before emitting a high chirp; the noise making him wince at its notable pitch.

Closing his eyes to focus, Noibat listened in for a reply. His call resounded well within the confines of their subterranean walls, the echoes slowly painting an imaginary map in his mind.

In his absence, Rixen apparently figured out what he was doing by his very audible, "Oh!" causing the small bat to shush him with a shake of his ears. Despite the interruption, he had managed to gather a decent bearing on their whereabouts.

When he reopened his eyes, he could see Rixen watching him patiently. Noibat nodded to inform him it was okay to speak.

"Sorry." Rixen said meekly in response to his earlier outburst. The boy's gaze floated before them, "Is it safe?"

As far as Noibat could tell, the immediate area was clear, but any of the acoustic blotches that painted themselves in his mind could very well be a dormant Pokémon. From what Noibat remembered, cave Pokémon were very vicious towards intruders. He would just have to check every so often, and nodded slowly as Rixen pointed a beam of light from his flashlight before them.

Rixen's hands tightened subconsciously as he remembered the reason he was down here. There was no room for failure; he'd search every inch of the cave if he'd have to. This time if his journey ended in a lost cause, then so would Dahlia.

* * *

Something was wrong. Something was _very _wrong.

"She's heading for the tent!" Growlithe was well ahead of her, shouting the warning behind him knowing his ethereal voice wouldn't reach human ears.

Unfortunately for Froslass, the majority of her corporeal body didn't phase through the unforgiving foliage unlike the transparent orange fur-blob dashing before her.

A sudden right turn aligned with her thoughts, "I'm going to get him!"

"Hurry!"

Froslass rolled her eyes at his response, levitating above the barely visible tree line to allow herself greater maneuverability as she sped off towards where they had watched Rixen travel earlier. The darkness engulfing her was treacherous; visually, it was impossible to trace where the boy had gone. However, she was a ghost, and ghosts presumably loved the dark. As she heightened her focus she could see the faint trail his emotions left in his wake. A faint red hue of frustration whispered along his trail, and she sped after it accordingly.

It wouldn't be the first time they had watched as Rixen's caretakers had interrupted the boy's plans. This time would be more severe than a recovery of taken items. The small bits of medical tape and berries left astray in his tent would be enough to point out Rixen's recent endeavors. Hopefully, Growlithe would be able to divert her before it was too late.

* * *

Their expedition was proceeding much faster than usual. Rixen watched in silent awe as Noibat floated before him, now leading the way. In just three days the small bat's wing had healed enough for him to fly for short periods of time; whenever Noibat grew tired, he would find a comfy spot atop Rixen's head, weaving his endured claws into the fabric of his beanie for support. Regardless, his unobstructed position made it much easier to search the cave with his superior senses.

At Rixen's request, Noibat managed to pinpoint a large tunnel that seemed out of place with the rest of the system. After confirming, they deduced that it was definitely artificial. He only hoped now that it belonged to what they were searching for and not a wild Drilbur he had managed to stumble onto in the previous cave. Noibat assured him that this tunnel was fairly large, but nothing the size of an Onix, which Rixen found relieving to say the least.

They were quickly approaching the tunnel; the man-made structures surrounding them paved a convenient path. The fork back towards the caved entrance lay somewhere behind them, but Rixen ignored the nagging thoughts as he focused on his light before him.

Before long, they found it. Noibat quickly took off from his perch, gazing down into the burrow that intersected the cave at a slight decline. It was floor-level, allowing Rixen to peer down as well with the aid of his flashlight. Noibat let out a sharp ping, searching for the 'shark-like' Pokémon his companion had specified earlier.

A large blob appeared in Noibat's mind, its jagged proportions and ridged contours definitely fitting 'shark-like'; a second, smaller blob sat nearby, but he wouldn't have time to address it. An unnerving roar signaled that whatever was down there had heard Noibat's probing echoes and didn't appreciate being disturbed. Rixen quickly fished for a firecracker, digging out his lighter as well, Noibat glancing at him worriedly as he did so.

Rixen meet the bat's concerned gaze, "I want you to come back here if it gets dangerous." which he was very aware was bound to happen. Gabite were supposedly extremely territorial; he could feel the fear begin to creep through his body.

Noibat waved away his offer, instead taking lead down the tunnel as Rixen hurriedly tried to catch up.

Rixen remained silent as he carefully plotted his footing down the artificially steep shaft; Noibat took it upon himself to squawk out a greeting. The roaring reply didn't sound eager to meet them. The end of the tube came into sight, but Noibat stopped him short, eyeing him critically.

'_Wait here_.' the yellow orbs told him, and Rixen nodded his understanding before adding, "Be careful."

Noibat slowly floated off into the level cavern the tunnel led into. Rixen took the opportunity to scan what he could of the chamber before him. It was small; the sound of running water gave way to the assumption it was an underwater spring, or a pocket in the water table fed by the same river that led them down in the first place. The area was dimly lit a shallow yellow, no doubt due to the luminescent properties of the Glamber that seemed prominent within, one of the various minerals that drew many residents of Ashen to the mineshafts.

His breath drew sharply as he heard a series of growls and "Gab!"s in reply to a number of chirps and "Noibat."s. He readied his meager weapon in one hand, the lighter in the other, held grimly in case he'd have to make a quick rescue before escaping. A sudden movement startled him, revealing only Noibat who chirped heartily at his tension.

"Not funny." Rixen frowned at him as the small bat landed on his shoulder before clawing at his back. Taking the hint, he moved the small bat atop his head before removing his bag, opening the topmost pouch as directed. It seemed Noibat wanted the string of bandage he had earlier removed from his wing, and Rixen tied it to Noibat's wing at his instruction.

He watched as his partner flew around the corner again, relaxing in response to Noibat's casual demeanor. He took a drink before replacing the bottle in his pack just in time for Noibat to summon him again, this time asking him to follow him into the chamber.

Rixen could feel himself being watched as he entered, keeping his head low to appear less of a threat. He stole a few glances at the figure in the center of the room. Gabite was much smaller than the intimidating pictures in his book led him to believe. If he wasn't hunched he'd be nearly a foot taller than the Dragon type. Disregarding height, the rest of Gabite's shark like body stood impressively imposing on two sharply clawed feet. Its cobalt blue body gave way to a lengthy tail tipped with a fin, though not as impressive as the shark-esque fin adorning its back. It eyed him cautiously with its golden gaze that seemed partially hindered by the two turbine-like protrusions on either side of its head.

A thin, finned arm completed by a razor sharp claw pointed at him, clearly telling him to stop. The Gabite came forward, closing the comforting distance between them; Noibat moved aside to allow room for their introductions. Rixen tilted his head lower, only peeking when necessary as he was identified by the bipedal shark in front of him. A large maroon belly came into view as the Gabite leaned over to sniff him curiously. The red skin, Rixen noted, began along the bottom of its jaw and extended just beneath its waistline, where the blue merged and became lighter.

"Gabite." he heard from above, obviously addressing him and forcing him to raise his gaze.

"Rixen." he replied as he looked the Gabite in the eye.

Gabite then focused on Rixen's bag at his side, his nose apparently highlighting the pocket Rixen used to quickly access his berries. He looked over at Noibat.

"Gab-gabite?" he asked the hovering bat who simply nodded back in affirmation.

Rixen watched as Gabite's eyes turned to him, looking at him expectantly.

"Oh." he realized, before carefully reaching into his bag, hoping to not offend the aggressive looking Pokémon that currently had him under scrutiny. He took out the container of raspberries, looking over at Noibat to see if he had guessed right.

Noibat threw him an amused expression as a reply, apparently finding his nervousness entertaining. Rixen rolled his eyes before retrieving a berry, holding it out palm-up for Gabite's inspection.

Satisfied, the Dragon opened its mouth before Rixen plopped one amongst the set of razor sharp teeth within, a less threatening second set behind them for non-meat products. He noted that Gabites were omnivores; a fact that surprised him considering their demeanor.

A pleased expression shimmered within Gabite's golden gaze as he chewed the morsel, immediately being replaced with the stern scrutiny from before.

Gabite grunted his approval before returning to the far wall of the chamber. A new pair of red eyes poked out from behind a stray rock as he approached, greeting the Dragon shyly. More notably was the large horn covering the newly revealed Pokémon's forehead. The eyes then floated over to Rixen as this new Pokémon was informed by Gabite that he wasn't a threat. Rixen tilted his head, and the eyes tilted as well. He swore that the meager looking dinosaur was a Larvitar, but he wasn't sure.

"Gabite." the Dragon told the Pokémon, which had now traded spots behind the rock to hug sheepishly against Gabite's leg.

"Larvi-...larvitar..." the tiny Pokémon shrank from Rixen's gaze, being barely as tall as Rixen's waist. It was definitely a Larvitar though.

A blunt push from a razored claw nearly sent the small faded-green figure reeling forward. Larvitar gave Rixen a terrified scan before looking back at Gabite as if it were about to cry.

Noibat chortled quietly at Rixen's failing paternal display before flying over to him. He watched as Noibat grasped a berry in his mouth before flying over to the rapidly shrinking Larvitar. The bat placed the berry in its small claws before offering it to the cowering Pokémon before him. Larvitar looked at Noibat's big, inviting eyes, something passing between them before accepting the offering. Delight colored the Larvitar's expressions, flooding out the anxiety as it munched happily on the berry.

Catching on, Rixen took another berry from the container before kneeling down and holding it out in front of him. He then watched as Noibat gingerly nudged Larvitar ever closer towards him.

Rixen couldn't hold back a small smile as the Larvitar held down its gaze similarly the way he had when inspected by Gabite earlier. A red gash along the Larvitar's horn he was unable to see earlier drew away his awe as he finally understood why he was being introduced to this obviously reluctant little one. Noibat hobbled beside him, bandage still attached to his wing. Rixen watched as Noibat nuzzled the Larvitar, coaxing him to relax. Meanwhile, the small Pokémon voiced its opinion in a very rocky whine.

He took a breath, he had never dealt with children before, not since he was one himself, but he'd give it his all to please the expectant Gabite just out of view.

"Larvitar." Rixen said, noticing the Pokémon's immediate flinch at having been called upon, "I'm Rixen." he tried using the most soothing voice he could muster, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I see you've got an- um...an owie," he ignored the laughter in Noibat's gaze, "and I can make it better."

"Larva...Larvitar." it mumbled; Rixen figured that it was definitely a 'she' based on its very feminine voice and features.

"Here," he gestured with his offering, relieved that she didn't flinch that time, "it's really good, I promise."

The Larvitar looked up at him with worried eyes, making him hope his smile would be convincing enough.

"Noibat." his friend came to his aid, and with that, the bashful Larvitar reached her tiny arms to receive the berry before tossing it into her mouth. A tangy squint filled Larvitar's face as she emitted a sound that told Rixen he must have picked a sour one. She shook off her mild distaste before revealing a small smile in appreciation.

"Larvitar." she told him politely as he reached forward to stroke her head, the cool, scaly skin surprisingly smooth and warm beneath his fingers.

"You're welcome." Rixen removed his first aid kit, beginning by lightly soaking an extra hand towel with water. Larvitar closed her eyes as he gingerly dabbed at the wound, only wiping hard enough to remove the bits of dirt that colored the surrounding green skin. He squirted a thin line of disinfecting ointment before wrapping the gash in a single, long bandage; the cut wasn't deep enough to require stitches. At this rate it would only take a day or so to heal, he figured. Maybe the watchful Gabite just wanted the assurance that his sisterly Larvitar would be safe.

With a thorough rub and a warm smile, he sent the Larvitar walking back towards waiting Gabite. Who watched as Rixen stood, replacing the contents of his bag.

"Gab-gabite." he spoke to him, making Rixen look down at Noibat for a translation. Noibat flew up to Rixen's extended arm before tugging on his bandage and pointing at the still present container of raspberries.

Rixen nodded slowly, undoing Noibat's accessory before pocketing the used bandage; he met the gaze of Gabite before pointing at the Dragon's tail. Larvitar, now attached to Gabite's leg, followed Rixen's gaze to a seemingly loose scale lining Gabite's tail fin.

"May I have one of your scales?" Rixen asked hopefully, desperately trying to hide his anxiousness.

Gabite gazed down at the Larvitar, appraising her now bandaged condition before nodding with a gruff, "Gabite."

Larvitar responded promptly, tugging the blue scale until it popped free, throwing her onto her flair-tailed rump. With scale in hand she waddled over where Rixen stood as he kneeled before her.

She delicately placed the scale in his palm before taking hold of one of his fingers between her dainty grip.

"Larvitar!" she smiled a bright smile at him before retreating to the safety of Gabite.

Rixen looked at the palm sized scale in his hand, blinking away tears as his chest surged with the warm comforts of relief. The exposed portion of the scale was flat cobalt, whereas the embedded section was brilliantly shiny with a hint of rainbow as the light diffused, similar to a Cloyster shell. It was beautiful, and Rixen bowed his head humbly, at a loss for words. Gabite voiced his welcomes before Larvitar said something that sounded like, "Goodbye."

Rixen gripped the scale tightly before placing it a zipper pocket of his pants. Noibat secured himself atop Rixen's head once more as they said their farewells before the two made their trek back up the tunnel.

* * *

"Think they were taking shelter from the rain?" Rixen asked the Noibat sitting atop his head, before shifting his neck forward still unaccustomed to the weight.

A subtle chirp told him what he already figured. He reached up to re-adjust the bat's grip on his skull cap; Noibat's claw had slowly begun to dig into his scalp with each step through the tunnel. He caressed the ears just out of sight, "Thank you so much, Noibat." Since he had received it, Rixen hadn't been able to keep from fingering the scale within his zipped pocket with his free hand. His heart rose similarly to their journey out the ensnaring depths. At the same time, Rixen had let his emotions get the better of him, and he could no longer ignore the nagging fascination that had plagued him since the start of their journey.

Noibat heartfully accepted his gratitude in his own way, falling from his perch onto Rixen's inviting shoulder before nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

Rixen smiled a small smile at the gesture, his heart having been preoccupied, before coming to a stop. They had arrived at the junction that forked to either the caved-in entrance, or the make-shift escape route they had used to access the cave earlier.

He stared hollowly down the tunnel leading to the remains of the collapse, remembering that it would be only a hundred feet or so before he wouldn't be able to continue further. Setting down his bag, he answered Noibat's curious gaze with his own, "I'll be right back, bud."

The concerned gaze he got in reply softened slightly after acknowledging the look Rixen knew very well was present in his eyes, reluctantly ending in Noibat allowing his request. He wound up his flashlight and fetched a firecracker before proceeding down the dark, haunting path before him.

* * *

Noibat followed his back until Rixen came to a halt. He had seen that look before in the boy's eyes: that distressed look of being lost and afraid; he had first seen it when Rixen first returned to the tent shortly before leaving to explore, he now deduced, the other caves. He remembered the hint of redness abandoned by retreating tears and anguish. What was causing him such distress? Rixen had been so happy when they had gotten the scale, and Noibat clearly saw the compassion he shared with the injured Larvitar from before. What could it be? Noibat wondered as he focused his ears down the tunnel; even without the aid of Rixen's 'flash-light', Noibat's keen vision could clearly outline the boy's body in the distance. His ears fared even better, the slightest murmur as clear as air.

Noibat's brow furrowed as he could hear the boy sigh mournfully, and he contemplated leaving the seat of his rock to go and comfort him. Shaking his head, he realized that if Rixen wanted his presence, he wouldn't have gone alone to begin with.

He watched on as the boy kneeled down before the rubble and debris that encased the path he traversed.

Noibat's ears perked at the sullen voice, "I'm sorry that I haven't visited often."

He could see Rixen place his hand on one of the fallen shaft struts, stroking it lamentably with his fingertips.

"A lot's happened. I'm all grown up now. I'm not a little kid anymore, unfortunately. I'm not..." the voice paused almost regretfully, "...the same anymore." Rixen's hand curled tightly, "I hope Growlie's keeping you company." Noibat could hear his breath become heavy with crushing anguish. "I miss all of you so much." A deep breath, "Dahli and Fin miss you too, but I ain't gonna let you see her yet." The fist pounded lightly on the wooden strut, "Not yet."

"I better get going." Noibat watched as Rixen stood, not before removing his watch, placing it on the smooth surface of a nearby rock, "I promise I'll come back and give you all the time in the world one day."

"I hope I've made you proud of me," Rixen choked in a whisper, "God, I hope so. I love you so much, mom... dad. I'll see you later." He turned around, quickly wiping his eyes before aiming his flashlight to lead him away from his past.

That's when Noibat saw it.

Two enormous wings fell down from the ceiling in response to the returning light; Noibat shrieked a warning and could see Rixen tense as whatever it was careened towards him, the light obscuring Noibat's view from the Pokémon's identity.

* * *

_Screeee-!_ Rixen barely had time to dodge as his hands instinctively rose to protect his ears from the horrid screech; his roll passed a hair from the rushing wind the wild Pokémon left in its path.

"Gol-!" it screamed in frustration at having missed him.

Rixen jammed his hand into his pocket, furiously searching as he hastily recovered with his free hand. His flashlight lay abandoned before him, and he dove to grip it as whatever it was flew over him once more. He set the light to its brightest setting, aiming it towards his assailant. Four large, vicious fangs and two eyes surrounding an even larger mouth glinted in the light as the now identified Golbat wailed at him at having been blinded by its victim. Coupling the firecracker with his flashlight allowed him enough time to find his lighter, and he quickly rolled forward a flash before the Golbat blindly flung itself at where he once lay.

"Cover your ears, Noibat!" he shouted as he lit the deadly combination within his grasp before flinging the sparkling article behind him. His legs unfolded as he unleashed himself into a sprint, the junction coming within seconds as he grasped the oncoming Noibat who had been rushing to his aid just moments before. He pressed the bat against his chest as he ran, hoping to muffle his sensitive ears from the relatively loud firecracker.

'Relatively loud' fit none of the attributes of the explosion that rang out from behind as Rixen was thrown forward from the unexpected force of the blast. He cast his body to the side, hoping to not crush the Noibat in his arms as stray rocks and debris tore at his semi-exposed face.

He thrust his hand beneath him to force his body up as he threw himself from the ground, Noibat still tucked protectively with his other arm; his ears throbbed as they rang, forcing him to shake it off. A violent shuddering of the walls around them told him more than he was hoping for, and the bottom of his boot gripped into the stone floor as now their simple exit terrifyingly transformed into a race for survival.

"Not a _fucking_ firecracker!" he screamed as he launched himself forward. His flashlight sporadically lit the surroundings as Rixen dangerously navigated the quickly narrowing passageway towards the waterfall by memory alone. A horrendous crunching noise came from behind as the mineshaft's neglected supports gave way, freeing the earth to hungrily give chase.

Rixen's lungs burned as they couldn't decide between screaming or breathing. The mineshaft was going to grant him the family reunion he had secretly always wished for and to make matters worse his left pocket was now filled with conveniently fused detonation primers once mistaken for firecrackers. However, Rixen had no room to think about going out with a bang as an ushering green glow called only fifty feet in front of him. The earth voiced its frustration at the escaping prey as it growled and moaned at them in its wake; rocks and loose dust came down from all around them.

"Noibat, fly!" he commanded the bat in his arms as he threw him out of the mouth of the cave. Noibat gracefully extended his wings before ascending into the darkness, already prepared to begin with.

A stray rock clipped Rixen's shoulder, but he wouldn't be able to acknowledge the pain as a clump of dust streamed into his face from above. He screamed his frustration as he now blindly ran towards his escape, clawing at his face to rid it of the invaders, his flashlight cast into a pocket to free his hands. He lined himself with where he last spotted the rope before feeling the rush of free-flowing wind on his face. He threw his arms out as a sudden, "Noibat!" called to him, which in the moment he could only think was a sign to jump. His feet grounded themselves within the quickly ensnaring mineshaft as he heaved himself out of the deceiving comforts of the walls around him. His flailing grasp caught hold of something, and he gripped it tight with both hands as he braced for his weight to catch up.

Rixen confirmed that it was definitely the rope as gravity tugged his body downward, the semi-slick material characteristically burning the skin within his desperate grip. He hastily wrapped himself around the hanging savior as he could feel the earth angrily sigh in frustration at having lost its meal; a rush of dust and debris showered him from the caved in tunnel behind him as he blindly clung for dear life.

With the overbearing reality of being buried alive behind him, Rixen calmly reached with one hand to clear his eyes of their burden. He looked up, even more grateful for the gift of sight as he could faintly see Noibat hovering above him, the rope tucked between both his two-toed claws. He peeked behind him at the remains of the mineshaft; apparently, he had jumped out at an angle to where he thought the rope was. The only thing that had made up for his fatal error was the nearly twenty pound bat that found it appropriate to rest atop his head at that moment.

Rixen grinned similar to a Cheshire cat at their successful escapade, letting out a rather lengthy sigh as well as an, "I owe you one, bud." he laughed as the adrenaline continued to course through his veins, causing him to shiver. Noibat chirped his own amusement before resting his bulbous head on Rixen's own, the excitement having drained the poor bat's strength entirely.

_Clip!_ Rixen attached himself to the rope before establishing a stronger foothold, he then decided it best to quickly make his ascent before the adrenaline wore off; regardless, climbing with rope-burned hands didn't sound like a particularly appealing concept.

Steadily climbing one handful at a time, Rixen forced himself to think about the scale in his pocket instead of the cuts, scratches, scrapes, and bruises that were rapidly making themselves known in the absence of his adrenaline high. His body was exhausted, and he knew he was in for the crash of a lifetime sooner than later, but it'd have to wait just a little longer. With Noibat's weight now resting on his head, Rixen found it difficult to judge the remaining distance until his hand met the welcoming edge of their side of the ravine. He fished out his flashlight before turning it on and changing it into it's lamp form, tossing it over the edge. The ambient light allowed him to see a fairly tough looking tree root that hung above the darkness, and he used it to heave himself the rest of the way.

Rixen quickly reeled in the hanging rope, making sure to coil it properly before unfastening it from the tree. The unyielding luminescence from the earlier glowsticks aided in his efforts. He set his bag down to replace the bits of climbing gear, as well as the snoozing bat roosting atop his dome. However, Noibat refused the invitation into his bag as he sleepily wove his tiny claws even deeper at Rixen's advances, only allowing him to stroke the bat's wings and back in resignation. With pack and rope recovered, Rixen gently yet briskly strode along with his flashlight leading the way.

One thing nagged at him though, and he patted himself down from top to bottom to figure out what it was.

"Ah damn," he realized regretfully, "Lost my watch."

* * *

**[AN]:** This chapter was growing huge, and I was a little reluctant to split it. However, it's massive 12k (and still growing) word count made me think twice; plus I get to name two different chapters (which is a personal 'yay'-thing for me to do).

I update my profile to routinely apologize for my laziness. I hope you please, [**please**], {_please_} leave a review. I reply to each of them to tell you that it makes me feel all fuzzy and shit inside whenever I read that someone is enjoying what I'm doing.

I also hope you're enjoying this story so far. The next chapter is already 5k words in.. so, it'll be here soon. I'm inevitably rewriting it cause I didn't like how it was turning out. So I'm uploading this to tie you over. Many thanks.


	5. Frostbite

Rixen had originally planned on heading straight for the Floran's residence, but a sudden chill directed him elsewhere. He recognized this feeling from having experienced it many times since he was little; originally he thought he had a strong sense of intuition, seeing as how the frosty whispers always seemed to guide him away from trouble. Over time, though, he managed to snag a glimpse of what he assumed was a Pokémon that seemed to have taken a strange liking towards him. Maybe it was the fruit he left out? Regardless, he had learned to trust whatever was leading him, this time proving no different.

He was well aware of the fact that the Maxwells knew of the makeshift campsite he had set up within the woods, but he had never expected for them to visit it themselves. He grimaced at the missing sight of his tent, but decided to ignore it, considering how he had brought it upon himself. Remembering the contents of the tent, he figured that they'd have a hunch about Noibat, but it didn't matter. He'd try and sort everything out later; Fin would probably help him hide his companion, but there were more pressing matters at the moment. His pace doubled as he hastened to complete his delivery to the Floran's household.

* * *

At first, Rixen intended on giving the scale to Fin himself, however he soon realized that the residence was vacant as he hastily knocked on the door to no reply. He cursed silently, wondering if they had taken a trip to the hospital; he hoped against everything that hadn't been the case. He _needed_ to find them; if anything, he'd have to leave the scale somewhere they'd notice.

The small gate to the backyard was always left open to him, this time being no different. The back door was similarly inviting, considering the spare key the Florans had entrusted him with. Rixen drove his hand into another zippered pocket to retrieve it only to find his grasp filled with lint and-

"Oh no..." the blood began to drain from his face as he felt a chill crawl along his spine. He took a deep breath to jump start his frigid lungs; his eyes slammed shut as he forced his mind to remember where he had left the only thing standing between him and Dahlia's survival. He already knew the tempting windows would be closed and locked due to the approaching season.

Atop his head, the tiny bat began to stir. Rixen gently removed him from his perch, cradling him in his arms before gently stroking away the rising panic and frustration. He tilted his head back as if sloshing the liquids in his brain would dislodge the forgotten memory.

Noibat chirped happily at his caress, completely oblivious to the predicament that had ensnared his partner.

Rixen strode to the well-kept garden shed standing tall beside a rather small greenhouse. He passed the locked confines of the shed before proceeding into the tarped shelter of the greenhouse. The chamber was barely ten feet long, mainly used to hold many of Mr. Floran's work and pedigrees that were currently being stored elsewhere for the coming winter. However, the insulated walls and empty shelves were an enticing option that Rixen deemed appropriate to temporarily house the half-drowsed bat within his grasp.

He set down the package in his arms, noting how Noibat immediately curled up and retreated to peaceful slumber before removing his backpack. He yanked out a shirt to wrap around his snoozing accomplice before running his fingers along Noibat's bulbous ears.

"I'll be right back." he whispered, trying to keep his voice steady, and quickly made his way out the door. Fresh droplets from hidden clouds above tickled his face as he exited the Floran's backyard.

Rixen cursed under his breath as he broke into a brisk jog into the woods. He had remembered where he left the key, and he wasn't the slightest pleased in his revelation. The last place he had slipped the unlocking article was in his tent, which was now repossessed in the hands of the Maxwells.

* * *

Only a few lights in the Maxwell's residence were on at this hour: the living room and the master bedroom. Mr. Maxwell was definitely either passed out drunk watching distasteful sit-coms on the couch or he was well on his way. Mrs. Maxwell's location could be anywhere, but Rixen hoped to Arceus that she was simply in her bed reading.

He pressed against the corner of the small house, this time making triply sure to not snag a loose root or stump. The garden level window that led into his room always had a small gap in the side. Rixen made use of this unintentional sabotage to enter and exit stealthily.

The bed cushioned his entry as he softly placed one boot on the concrete floor before the other. His flashlight peeked from his chest to allow him just enough light to identify the freshly strewn silhouettes around him.

There was the tent, half rolled in the corner, its previous contents unusually spread about the floor. In the center of it all was the key, waiting patiently for him to take it.

"_Fuck_." he swore at the convenience of it all. He also cursed his hastiness; a simple glance would have told him that the door was wide-

"Watch your _mouth_, mister." the sudden rush of light temporarily blinded him, but he didn't need eyes to place the insidious darts she threw at him.

He glared at her the moment his vision calmed, praying that the hateful intensity of his gaze could melt her at will.

"_Where_ is it?" she bit at him, her arms crossed as she extended a foot to tap out her impatience.

"Where's what?" Rixen looked around in what he hoped was blissful ignorance. His eyes hovered over the key, ready to grab it and make his escape. Anger bubbled within him like molten lava at her having referred to Noibat as an 'it'.

"'Where's what', _who_-"

"_Mrs. Sarah_." he purposely hissed out the 's's to hopefully transmit his repressed loathing for having to say it; his teeth grit tightly with every syllable as he forced himself to not bite his tongue in consternation.

Her eyebrows rose sharply at his insolence, "Where is the Pokémon you've been hiding? You will no longer address me as 'Sarah', because I am-"

"You are _not_ my mother," Rixen's self-control slipped as vengeful memories began to flood his mind, "_Nothing _close and you _never_ will be, you _wretched_ excuse for a 'parent'." he snarled at her, already anticipating her next move. Her head recoiled as if he had struck her across the face; her arm rose as she took a hostile step towards him. He was about to call her a, 'fucking bitch,' like he always did before she slapped him when a tortuous, shrill pitch filled the room, forcing Rixen to throw his hands over his ears. Fortunately for him, he wasn't the target of the confusing noise as he watched Sarah Maxwell scream out in agony, a line of red trailed from underneath her clasped hands. Their assailant had swooped in from the window, continuing his trajectory through the open hallway.

"Noibat, no!" Rixen clambered forward, shoving the crumpled form of Mrs. Sarah to the side and nabbing the abandoned key as he struggled to shake off his own after-effects. By the time he passed through the door, he had regained enough of his senses to hear a thunderous shout from the living room.

"Sarah?!" the voice boomed as drunken footsteps led away from Rixen and towards the storage closet where Mr. Maxwell kept his belt of Pokeballs. Noibat had reached the kitchen and was now quickly zeroing on the new threat.

Knowing he wouldn't make it, Rixen threw himself into the door leading into the living room just in time to see the lumbering figure of Mr. Maxwell surprisingly manage to duck under Noibat's swooping tackle before continuing towards the closet.

Rixen hobbled over the armrest of the couch before leaping towards Mr. Maxwell who was already turning around, belt and Pokeball in hand. The two collided, sending Mr. Maxwell stumbling into the closet and Rixen and Pokeballs tumbling onto the floor.

"Goddamn brat!" Mr. Maxwell lifted Rixen by his collar with ease, before driving his massive body against the boy into the wall sharing the fireplace. Rixen didn't have time to share his disgust at the violent stench of alcohol that exhaled onto his face as his side met the protruding stone ledge of the fireplace before his hands could react. His ribs greeted the ledge, carrying the full weight of the two hundred something pound Mr. Maxwell, before giving way with a muffled _crack!_ Rixen couldn't suppress a justified scream as the pain shot through his body shortly before the burly man grasping him threw the shadowed boy to the floor, already forgetting about him and now turning his attention to the bat that shrieked in response to Rixen's injury.

Rixen gritted his teeth as he begged for the adrenaline to come and relieve him of some of the pain that invaded with every miserable breath. His arms instinctively moved to wrap around the crushed portion of his chest to further protect himself, but his head shot up to check on his flying partner above him.

He only caught a glimpse of what happened next. Mr. Maxwell had given up on finding a Pokémon to commit a friendly battle with the assailing Noibat and instead now wielded a fairly large pick-axe that froze Rixen to his core. Mr. Maxwell's initial swing missed the soaring bat, but only the lethal end of it. A resounding _whack!_, and Noibat was sent careening into his wall, his weak wing bracing the impact. Rixen howled a cry despite the crushing pain from his ribcage as he slammed his arm into the floor to launch himself up. Mr. Maxwell was now in full stride towards the collapsed form of Noibat, the pickaxe left behind in convenience. It was all happening again. Rixen screamed at himself to stay in control, to not let the past corrupt him. But there Mr. Maxwell was, standing in the corner, hovering over Growlithe's limp body with the same pickaxe that Rixen now desperately reached for.

He could see it; he could see Growlithe's beautiful brown eyes staring right into his own that one last time, could hear the pitiful whisper that escaped Growlithe's broken muzzle after having been yanked off Mr. Maxwell's arm; the same arm that had just slapped seven year old Rixen.

"_I love you._" was what filled Rixen's ears as clear as day before the life flashed from Growlithe's eyes, extinguished by the man Rixen slowly lined up his brutalized body with. Rixen's chest throbbed, every moment of the memory flooding his vision; he could hardly breathe, whether it was from his protesting ribs or the unrelenting choking of his overbearing heart Rixen didn't know.

He had seen the way Mr. Maxwell had raised the pick-axe, had seen the sickening joy in the burly man's eyes at getting rid of one less burden he had never wanted. Rixen raised the axe similarly as Mr. Maxwell bent over the fear-stricken bat huddling before him.

_Growlithe!_ Rixen's mind screamed just as he once did nine years ago, just moments before the terrifyingly evil monster ended his life. Rixen couldn't take it, _wouldn't_ take it as he screamed in vicious defiance to his ribs and to the head of the Maxwell family.

At his shout, Mr. Maxwell finally took note of the pick-axe wielding boy that had maliciously crept behind him, his head snapping over his shoulder. His eyes went wide as he locked gazes with the vengeful fury of Rixen's own just moments before the pointed tip drove its way into Mr. Maxwell's oversized cranium.

The large man's body instantly came to a halt, as if someone had flipped the switch and all the power went out. Mr. Maxwell's outstretched hands fell to the floor as his entire body tilted and threatened to do the same.

Rixen's body froze similarly to that of the now dead figure before him. His hands trembled gently as he twisted the pick axe slightly to guide the body away from the small Noibat beneath it. Rixen took a shallow breath to avoid upsetting his ribcage; he could feel the rage and fury vanish into the wooden handle he clutched tightly. In its place fear and guilt came rushing to fill in the voids, but anger colored everything. He released the pick axe as if it burned his shaking hands, watching the body collapse limply to the floor, its anchor to the world released.

He glowered at the corpse, the remaining end of the pickaxe stood tall still embedded within Mr. Maxwell's skull, "Good riddance." he echoed as Mr. Maxwell's voice quietly leaked out from the past.

A horrific screech from behind jolted Rixen from his melancholy as he spun as if caught in a robbery. Had he been a moment late, the knife the newly widowed Ms. Sarah clung to would have entered his back. Instead, the sharply bladed edge embedded itself within Rixen's left arm as it raised to defend himself. The metal gleamed a dull red as it exited the other end of his bicep, and a searing heat tore through the boy's nervous system to make him aware of the blade invading his arm in case he hadn't noticed. Ms. Sarah looked hideous, her lengthy hair was a mess and blood was now smeared down to her cheeks from her previously ruptured eardrums; this Rixen noticed as she glared savagely into his eyes. He gripped the handle of the advancing knife before hastily driving the steel-toed portion of his boot into Ms. Sarah's leg. The satisfying crunch left the crazed middle-aged woman howling as she reeled backwards. Rixen was now faced with trying to find a way to fend off his ferocious attacker with only one arm and his legs, all the while his breathing remained restricted by his stifled attempts to scream off the pain.

Ms. Sarah clumsily lunged forward with a shriek, her arms outstretched in an attempt to claw out Rixen's face. He hastily side-stepped her attack, and Ms. Sarah was sent sprawling over her husband's dead body. The speed of her lunge combined with the weight of her fall was just enough to send the remaining end of the pick-axe reaching up through her lower torso. Her body fell limp instantly, her once flailing hands coming to rest next to her husband's.

Rixen ignored the irony that the quarreling couple would finally 'get along' and instead took the opportunity to expel his bodily ignorance onto the floor. Everything shook as he grimly wiped the traces of vomit from his mouth. He clutched his arm tightly as he tumbled into the wall on his non-injured side. He looked down to unsteadily scoop up the distressed Noibat from the floor.

"Noibat!" the small bat weakly screeched as he noticed the protruding object embedded within Rixen's arm.

"I know." Rixen wheezed painfully before throwing his body towards the hallway. Every breath had become excruciatingly difficult, and even the slightest thought of his arm sent searing pain shooting up through his shoulder as his muscles involuntarily twitched and spasmed around the blade.

His legs threatened to give way beneath him as he tumbled onto the porch. "Dahlia." he hissed through gritted teeth to remind himself as his battered body stumbled down the steps. Overhead, the wind gruelingly howled at his crime before pelting him with cold, stinging rain. Rixen hunched over as much as he could to keep the injured bat in his arms from getting wet.

* * *

The quarter mile to the Floran's household seemed an eternity until finally Rixen's good side less than gingerly threw itself onto their back door. Noibat clutched to him as he fished for the problematic key that painfully didn't want to cooperate with the lock. After a few wheezing grunts of frustration, Rixen shoved his way inside the defeated door; his arm rose again to protect the softly chirping Noibat.

A light from the end of the hallway filled him with hope; Rixen quickly entered the dimly lit chamber which within lay a slumbering figure. He could hear her tortuous grunts and uncertainly shallow breaths during his approach. Rixen quietly joined her in agony, slumping to a knee by her bedside to set down his withering companion.

Tears of pleasant relief and fearful guilt flowed from his eyes as his heart was torn between being renown as either a savior or as a murderer. He rested his head atop her covered arm, wincing at how the scorching condition of her body effortlessly translated through the thin cotton sheets. He grit his teeth to bear a painful sob. Rixen could feel the adrenaline slowly begin to fade, replaced by the terrifying reality of what he had done. The knife in his arm now asked for his attention, reminding him of his crime. Slow, steady streams of blood made themselves known as the fleeting numbness throughout his body calmly lifted, ushering in a flood of fear and discomfort in its absence. He turned his head to gaze at Dahlia's somber face; the radiant glow of youthful character had been vanquished entirely by the malevolent storm raging within her. Rixen silently apologized that he had nothing more to give her in exchange for the happiness she had brought about in his life; at the same time, he thanked her for being foremost in his mind as his time would slowly come to a close. There was no forgiveness for the sin that stained his hands and plagued his mind, no place for him to defile the flower gently wilting beneath his remorseful touch. He drank in the sunshine she shone upon his heart, reveling in pleasant memories for just a little while longer. The scale quietly found itself beside her dainty frame, and Rixen followed by recovering his exhausted partner and soundlessly departing.

He looked out at the vengeful storm from the still open doorframe of the Floran's back door. Noibat had already passed out in his arms due to his injuries. Rixen knew he would soon do the same. The pitter-pattering rain and howling wind called to him, lulling him to follow in false guidance. The chaotic downpour reflected Rixen's swirling thoughts, but he had already made up his mind. A pooling drop of blood from his fingertip crashed unceremoniously to the floor, causing Rixen to apologize to the absent owners for it and the others that trailed throughout the house. Hesitant in his decision, he took a shallow breath before one-handedly fumbling with the door all the while trying not to disturb the passenger in his arms.

The open door to the greenhouse reminded Rixen of Noibat's earlier escape. He worked quickly, sliding his unconscious package into the shirt he had left for him earlier. His trusty backpack sat waiting for him, the medical kit inside generously offering the aid Rixen's arm so dearly begged for. He ignored it as he slung the bag over his shoulder, his attention now turned to the bat snuggled within the warm confines of his shirt. Soft, luxurious fur filled his touch as he warmly ran his palm along Noibat's bulbous ears.

By the time Noibat began to stir from his caress, Rixen was already closing the door behind him. The boy's heart tore at the yellow gaze from Noibat's wide and confused eyes. Immediately before he finished closing the door, he could see his friend jump from his roost, betrayed distress coloring Noibat's actions. Rixen set the latch he had seen earlier to trap his faithful pursuer; someone would eventually find him in time. That and the various seeds and trays of water within the greenhouse were all that assured Rixen he was making the right decision. Desperate cries called from within as Rixen could hear Noibat futilely trying to remove the obstacle between them. Rixen could feel the rain angrily pounding on his back as he hung his head to hide guilty sobs and gritted teeth. The loud beating of raindrops on the greenhouse's plastic windows helped drown out Noibat's devastating calls while Rixen clambered off into the storm.

* * *

By the time he had reached his desired destination, Rixen clearly felt the toll his body was demanding of him. The stinging reminders of his injuries had already begun to drain most of his strength; by now he barely even took note of the pain that swarmed his body. The loss of blood didn't aid the limited capacity of his lungs as he fought against the unsuspecting altitude. His vision swayed, and Rixen was growing nauseous from walking. He collapsed on the ground before hefting himself against a familiar stone pillar. His body curled up to fend off the freezing, biting rain that drenched him.

"I made it." he wheezed shakily, both from the cold and from his sorrow. The pounding in his ears filled his senses, and Rixen focused on it, using it as a makeshift lullaby. He cried as best he could, his lungs resolutely uncooperative in his efforts. The beating he clutched to softened with each consecutive strum; with no definite peak or crescendo of his life's rhythm in sight, he settled with simply waiting until it would inevitably fade away forever. Whether it would be the onset of shock or the clutches of hypothermia that claimed him he wouldn't know, nor did he care. Rixen marveled in the calm that flushed his mind at the thoughts of finally resting peacefully for once. He had made a choice: a life for a life; and the deal had been dealt accordingly. Noibat would forgive him in time; Rixen couldn't bear the thought of dragging his friend along to suffocate in his selfish misery. Fin wouldn't be alone. Undoubtedly, he'd add the adorable bat to his team, and now he would even have Dahlia.

All that remained was a single regret.

"Growlie." he croaked weakly; a short inhale further expressed his inabilities. He reached up with his good hand; the arm anchoring him to the ground extended to allow him his desires. Soft, moist stone ran beneath apologetic fingertips just out of view.

"I'm sorry-" he breathed, "it took so long..."

Strength faded from his extremities; his outstretched arm remained where it was, unyielding to his demands.

"I want to see you." he choked on a wet and miserable sob. Tears flowed sideways across his face.

"I _get_ to see you." he whispered as an inviting darkness gradually extended from the darkened clouds above him, affectionately consuming his vision.

A mysterious warmth enveloped him. Rixen shut his eyes to cast out the cold, relentless world and instead pretend that Growlithe's soft, furry mane was protecting him just like it used to. He smiled a happy smile, knowing his heart would finally be at peace, knowing that the nightmares would finally end.

* * *

She never should have let her eyes off of him. By the time she and Growlithe had returned to check on little Rixen, he had already left the pillaged campsite. Her partner had no way of tracking the boy's worldly scent with his otherworldly nose, and despite her reluctance to say it, the trail of covered anger and malicious anguish she had associated with the boy for so long vanished after she had watched him climb up from the ravine from before. His exciting exit terrified her to say the least, but that wasn't the issue at hand.

Unfortunately, with Rixen's new feelings of hope and happiness that she so rarely saw within him, it was nearly impossible to find his trail, especially in the ensuing downpour; that is, until they saw the broken window in the boy's room. The lingering corpses and trail of blood that led out the front door were more than enough to tell the two that they needed to find him. _Fast_.

A subtle trace of fear and despair in place of washed away blood led her to the Floran's residence, allowing her to find and break free the desperately screaming Noibat she now carried in her arms. It wasn't by chance that she had heard the bat's yells for, "Rixen!" from within the greenhouse.

"Do you know where he is?!" the frantic Noibat looked up at her as she weaved between the tree line, "He's hurt, really bad. He needs help!"

The words did nothing to calm her nerves as she forcefully pushed her mind to its limits, peering into the sticky darkness to find even the smallest hint of the boy.

"Here!" an enraged growl called from her side. Froslass immediately turned, jolting the bat in her arms. His subsequent shriek reminded her of his injury and she apologized for her lack of attention as they entered the clearing that withheld Growlithe's grave.

Froslass' already frigid body froze as well as it could when she saw Rixen's limp figure lying atop Growlithe's own.

"Rixen!" Noibat screeched, throwing himself from her grip to the ground not far below. He clutched his way towards Rixen's body, his injured wing dragging uselessly on the ground behind him.

She looked on in dread as Growlithe helplessly nuzzled his unresponsive master. Pitiful whines she had never thought possible from the proud canine escaped his muzzle. She saw him look down in shame at his inability to save his owner, and the only one that tied him to this world. Without the mending aid of time, her tiger-striped companion would never reach Reconciliation and would forever be trapped here while Rixen's spirit traveled Elsewhere.

"Please, oh Arceus..." she heard Growlithe plead. He fruitlessly nosed Rixen's back to vie for a reaction. An earsplitting howl resounded through the forest as Growlithe unleashed a sorrowful wail.

His cry was enough to slice through the pounding rain against her hard-shelled body. Noibat's pitiful whimpers paled in comparison; the small bat had wrapped his good wing to embrace Rixen's face. Growlithe watched on, misery poured forth at now knowing the pain and helplessness his master had felt so many years ago.

Froslass' eyes remained wide while she took time to allow everything to settle. Just a few hours ago the lifeless body below her had been more than alive to leave out a few perfectly sweet berries for her. The distraught Noibat crying into Rixen's face was proof of his selflessness. Even the reason for his death had been for someone other than himself!

_How could they?!_ her hands clutched in bubbling fury as consternation seeped through her control. Her eyes roamed the small boy's entity. The knife protruding from his arm forced her face into a snarl.

_How_ dare _they!_ she looked up to the violent sky, her rage a mirrored image.

In the blink of an eye, every droplet of rain surrounding them instantly froze before falling to their shattering fate. The overhanging clouds shook with fear at her fury, hastily granting her wishes as large snowflakes began to pour from their bellies.

Growlithe's head snapped up at the shocking force of energy she had emitted; his eyes grew wide at the rapidly brightening glow that shone from her body.

"Froslass, don't!"

But he was too late. By the time he called out to her, the Ice queen's body had already risen several yards above them. Froslass' wrath began to expel itself into the world as she took hold of nature in a violent frenzy. Clouds condensed above her shimmering form, hurriedly bowing to her will to hopefully escape reprimand. The once screaming wind now shrieked in terror; foliage and loose debris were quickly sent skyward in the wake of the summoning blizzard. Another invisibly powerful wave shook the valley; the ensuing hail and snow littered the landscape, a rapidly piling testament to her vengeance.

She screamed her hatred; the chilling crystalline cry crushed the attempts of any would-be banshee. Before long Growlithe couldn't make out her figure obscured in the vicious, tearing wind that ripped through his intangible body. The words he screamed in a vain attempt to calm the vindictive snow spirit were shredded the moment they left the tip of his muzzle.

The ground beneath them trembled violently as numerous trees encircling them gave way with agonizing groans.

Growlithe hastily turned to check on their other party member. The Noibat was tucked in the crook of Rixen's neck, sheltered slightly from the savage gale being born just feet above them. The bat looked up in miserable determination, clutching onto Rixen as if he'd be the one to save the boy from Froslass' wrath.

The blazing glow from before brought his attention back to his rampant companion. He was forced to squint due to the ever blinding growing of the dazzling glow above him. The brighter and more brilliantly her body became, he noticed, the more warped and skewed the air around her seemed to become.

Growlithe watched in horror as he found the answer to the mysterious anomaly; the ground beneath Froslass' rampaging form began to pale and crisp as the ambient heat was torn away in a flash. The swiftly icing circle forming underneath her began to grow in conjunction with the blinding light encasing her body. He had no doubt by now that the entire valley was being ravaged by the embodiment of her hatred. If he didn't stop her now-

His hind paws gripped into the quickly freezing earth, easily launching him into a powerful lunge. Growlithe soared into the sky; the shadow he cast grew with each advancing inch towards the disastrously glowing Ghost. Froslass' power grew tenfold at his noticed intrusion of her vented, justifiable anger; the air immediately surrounding her instantaneously solidified within her frigid grasp before vaporizing into freedom during its escape. The soil directly beneath her cracked and disintegrated amongst the blustering winds, the latent moisture trapped within spontaneously freezing in a fraction of a second. Needless to say, Growlithe was a bit unnerved by the frothy cloud of frozen air that protected her. If anyone would be able to touch him, it would be the one who summoned his Wandering spirit in the first place.

A not-so-frothy shell met his paws, quickly retiring his earlier concern, and the two abruptly fell to the frosty ground, the abandoned storm still raging above them.

"Don't you _dare_ interfere!" Froslass screeched at him, her hands helplessly slapping the overbearing paws that rested on either of her arms.

"His friends, Froslass! Please-"

"The _humans_ will pay; all of them!"

Growlithe caught a glimpse of the Ghostly ball she charged in her hand; it wouldn't destroy him, but it would certainly buy her enough time to eradicate the entire planet at the rate she was going.

"For Rixen!" he growled through gritted fangs, already bracing for the impact, "The human girl, Froslass. He died for her. _Rixen_ died for her! If not her than me, Froslass, I'm begging you! Please, don't let it be for nothing!"

At the boy's name, Growlithe could see the shadowy ball of energy within her grasp vanish into thin air. The further his pleas progressed, the more the howling tempest calmed. Until finally, as quickly as it came, the raging blizzard stopped. Froslass glared up at him, her eyes teeming with hatred.

"You _owe_ me." she hissed at him.

"My life and more." he pressed his nose to the bridged shell adorning her face, tenderly nuzzling away the dangerous emotions. Her dainty hands reached up to grip into his mane, and Growlithe replied by nuzzling her shell-like body with his ghost-like muzzle in apology. Gentle snowflakes floated by; Growlithe knew that despite being able to stop her, she had already decimated the town extracting her revenge. His sorrow for Rixen's loss, however, overrode his earlier concern for the other humans.

The thought of his late master reminded him of something important. He leaped from atop her to come to a screeching stop next to Rixen's motionless body. "Froslass... do you think you'll be able-?"

"I am _much_ more than 'able', thank you." Froslass growled at him in frustration, half at being interrupted during her more than deserving rampage and half at Growlithe having been the one to do it. She really needed to learn to say no the next time she had it in mind to freeze everything within sight. The power, though; it had crossed her mind many times before originally to bring Growlithe out from the Wandering and back into the corporeal world; the idea would become irrelevant since Growlithe's body had long decayed by the time she Found him, and it would anger Arceus if she were to place his spirit within another of his kind. Before that, though, not once did she even think she'd have the capacity to do it without destroying herself. Her earlier rebuke was to assure him as much as herself. The display from just then, though, urged her. Even she had been impressed at the stores of energy she tapped into when everything including bits of air bent and bowed to her will.

She hovered to Growlithe's side, appraising the hope brimming within his dark-brown eyes. Before them lay Rixen, as well as an unconscious Noibat who had once again succumbed to his injuries. Froslass absentmindedly stroked Growlithe's fur to bury any lingering malice but even more so to banish her uncertainty.

"I'll need your help." she told him honestly.

"I know." he replied in kind.

"There's no going back, Growlithe." she grabbed a tuft of his fur in her chilling grasp, slightly saddened by the absence of warmth from his ethereal coat.

"I know." he repeated.

"You'll grow old, and I won't know what will happen to you."

"Froslass."

"You can't leave early. You _owe_ me," she said as if it were written in fine print hidden beneath his fur, "You still have two hundred years left to me."

"This is my _Cause_, Froslass." Growlithe looked her in the eyes, the crystal blue orbs stared back lonesomely, "You won't deny me that."

She turned away from him with a huff, "Great Giratina, _fine_."

A frosty sigh of resignation leaked from her shelled casing. She peered down onto Rixen's lifeless body. Hiding inside his breastbone, a faint shimmer of light revealed itself to her. Most of Rixen's spirit had already traversed Elsewhere, but there was just barely enough a sliver tying him to their realm. Her tiny hand fell upon the boy's chest, just enough to grab ahold of the fading glimmer before it could escape entirely.

She threw a hesitant glance at her anxious companion hunched almost impatiently beside her. It had been a number of years since she'd Found the lost and lonely Growlithe without a Cause to his name. Before him she never held an interest to guiding the Wandering that her kind often took to, but Growlithe was special. His fiery spirit begged at a second chance for life, a deprived and simple life that she had been coaxed into granting him. Their Vow still had a few hundred years to complete until Growlithe's Wandering spirit would have matured enough to traverse Elsewhere, but having found his Cause, the time they would have had together would be shortened tremendously.

"Frossy." he implored growlingly; his puppy-pleading eyes tentatively tugged her from the reluctant thoughts.

Her gaze slipped away from his unbearably alluring attempts to charm her, "A hundred years; no sooner."

"I hope so." he moved to press himself against her malleable body; her free arm wrapped itself around his mane.

Froslass used her grip on his body to conduce the Bonding, praying that Rixen's satisfied spirit would be willing to return if Growlithe presented himself to it. Sure enough, the scattering fibers of light embedded within Rixen's entity surged forth at the connection she completed with the pup by her side.

"I'd miss you too if you weren't around anymore." she mumbled despite already knowing Growlithe would most definitely have heard her. Her eyes closed to shut away the corporeal world around them, focusing on the ethereal masses she gripped in either hand. A faint glow permeated her eyelids; the energy she'd require to actually persuade a resting spirit would be immense; it was so much simpler to place a soul in an empty shell or to take one out. However, at the slow and steady introduction of Growlithe's presence, Rixen's spirit greedily responded, feeding hungrily at the once shared bond between the two beings. The boy's existence became more substantial as time wore on; Froslass added only enough of Growlithe's essence to allow Rixen's to fully materialize.

"Master..." she heard Growlithe breathe mournfully. The connection of the Bonding would be the closest he would be to the human boy ever again; he didn't waste a moment of it, indulging in Rixen's presence as his own was slowly deteriorating to sustain them.

At his calling, Rixen's spirit swelled within his body; the tiny fragments of light coalesced into a single, magnificent mist that vigorously flowed throughout its human vessel. The cloud of spirit colored itself vibrant hues of blue and orange: the complementary shades of sorrow and joy. As a spirit, Growlithe could see the wondrous display before them. His paw instinctively rested itself on the boys arm, and at his touch, Rixen's emotions shone a brilliant orange that drowned out the lingering blue.

Froslass released the two bodies just in time to catch Growlithe; his large body collapsed into her miniscule arms. Her own gave way shortly after, bringing them to the ground. Devoid of even enough energy stay upright, she instead resigned to waiting patiently for her strength to return.

"What's that grin for?" she questioned Growlithe's proudly displayed set of canines.

His eyes remained closed while he chuckled against her side in reply, "I'll always be with him now." Growlithe's smile faded for a brief moment, "But... I'll never be able to see him again."

The fact had completely slipped her mind. It was very true that now Growlithe's spirit had been partitioned in the Bonding he'd be required to stay near his resting place if he wanted a chance at existence.

She wrapped her arms around his broad neck, "He'll visit." her voice whispered knowingly, "And now you'll always be a part of him." At her words, Growlithe's muzzle revealed a small smile.

The falling snow brought her attention to the weak rising and falling of Rixen's chest. Urgency filled her with energy, allowing her to hover beside the boy's body once again. Her body glimmered a mysterious aqua hue; her hand transferred the light to Rixen's withering body, shielding him and the unconscious Noibat from further injury until she could move them to safety. She then placed the small bat atop Rixen's chest, checking quickly that he was secure. Beside her, Growlithe was finishing up his final goodbyes, mournfully caressing Rixen's still bruised cheek with his snout. Seeing that her companion was finished, she tucked her flared wrists beneath the boy's neck and legs, drawing on what little knowledge she had of Psychic abilities to aid her in lifting his much larger form.

"I'll see you again soon." Growlithe told them regretfully, knowing one would fulfill that promise much sooner than the other. He could only hope, though, that Rixen would one day come to visit. Froslass floated towards the tree line, and Growlithe walked them to the edge of the clearing before returning to his make-shift gravesite. His spirit would need rest for a while, having expended itself greatly during the Bonding. Growlithe resigned to exhaustion, happily dreaming of having been able to share a part of himself with his master.

* * *

Rixen felt like death. More like, he felt as if Death had too much to drink one night and subsequently expelled Rixen from its miserable grasp. His body felt weak, and the metronome he recognized as his pulse resounded prominently in his temples, letting him know that his head had been hanging loosely for quite a while now. It would have to stay that way considering Rixen wanted nothing to do with having to move. Even the concept of opening his eyes disgusted him, furthering his nausea. Despite the inherent sickness, however, not an ounce of pain colored the intrusive discomfort. In fact, it felt as if a blanket were being wrapped around him, safeguarding him from reluctant feelings of harm. The sounds of biting winds foreshadowed a freezing cold that failed to permeate the enveloping layer.

He could feel he was being carried by the way his body was curled in on itself. His inability to hear footsteps, however, conflicted with the intermittent howls of wind as it peeked through the passing foliage. Whatever held him wasn't walking, but it wasn't standing still either.

Rixen finally managed to coax an eyelid open. It took a moment to heave the anvil obstructing his vision until he could make sense of the world that was indeed passing him by.

Froslass felt the boy stir in her arms. Despite feeling a one-eyed gaze upon her out of the corner of her eye, she silently continued her trek up the mountain.

"So you're-" the boy's attempt at speech sounded horrific; she wondered if a stray Purrloin had found his voice a satisfying scratching post. He coughed away the desert apparently residing in his throat before trying again.

"You like apples, huh?" the question had changed, but his voice was much softer now, as soft as a human teenager's could be; the odd question made her chuckle before she replied with a nod.

"Are you a Froslass?" Rixen's head raised slowly, his good hand found its way to the Noibat on his chest; a sigh of relief escaped the boy's mouth.

"Lass." she confirmed, watching as Rixen aimlessly stroked the sleeping Noibat's obtrusive ears.

"A Ghost." she heard him recite; his attention briefly turned to the falling snow surrounding them, "An Icy one."

"I have a friend; he's a Ghost too, I think." Rixen breathed again, "I saw him in a dream I had. He hasn't grown much..." his closed eyes failed to conceal the boy's worry.

"Froslass." she agreed with him. Growlithe _was_ rather small for his age.

"Thank you."

Froslass could only nod at his appreciation; she really wished he wouldn't cry. It was painful watching him be miserable.

"I got to see him again." Rixen's pained smile gave way to tears of happiness; she could see the anguish slowly trickle away from the boy's troubled spirit.

Froslass tried her best to hush the sorrowful child in her arms. Eventually, Rixen's crushing sobs faded to gentle hiccups, the sadness driven away by icy coos.

"Will you take care of him for me? Of Growlie?" he pleaded in her grasp.

She nodded before replying a promising, "Froslass."

"Thank you so much."

Froslass wondered if she had said something wrong as Rixen again became plagued by undesirable tears. She hushed away his sorrows with a whisper once more.

"Are you going to stay here?" his voice became heavy with fatigue.

She nodded shortly before Rixen's head fell back limply.

An exhausted murmur dismissed the thought that the boy had fallen asleep, "Tell him... that I'll come back for him-," a small sigh in light of the boy's injuries, "and that I'm sorry..."

Froslass watched as the boy's chest soon took longer and longer to rise until she was sure he had been taken by peaceful slumber. By now, they had crested the peak of the mountainous hill she was climbing. They were miles away from the blizzard-stricken town she had left behind them. A vast lake sat nestled in the valley at the bottom of the overlooking ridge. Just beyond, along the shoreline were the familiar lights of a small town she had passed on her way to Rixen's home long ago.

"Silly boy." she chastised the sleeping human in her arms, "You're almost as hopeless as he is." The smile on Rixen's face, though, assured her that the shimmering spirit resting beside his heart had much in store for the boy's future.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

With that, Froslass descended the steeply sloping ridgeline and into the welcoming valley waiting patiently below.

* * *

**[AN]:** Yay. Extended prologue complete. I hope you enjoyed it. I have 0% an idea of how to continue until the next big plot item, so please be patient. I didn't make October, but I was close this time. :) I was almost finished on time, but I didn't like how it was progressing. I guess the additional 3k words could serve as an alt. ending.

Please review if you can; I could use the feedback.

A special thank you to all my followers. Writing is my most dominant talent, and it means worlds to me knowing you enjoy it. Thank you again for having stuck with me thus far. Especially you, John: Mr. Beta-reader. I hope to hear from you all soon.


	6. Hesitance

Three hours. Three hours had passed since they had found a boy and a Pokémon resting against the clinic doors. The Professor and Mr. Jackson spent just past sunrise cooped inside the operating room, leaving her to anxiously sit and wait behind the receptionist's desk where she normally resided. He was a small boy, could only have been fifteen or sixteen at the oldest. She assumed the operation was going well by the prominent silence that filled the Center's empty waiting area. The only interruption of note was when the Noibat that was brought in with the boy had apparently woken up. Mr. Jackson had then tried to separate the bat from their patient; the two medical attendees were soon quickly vacated from the room by a punishing Screech. The incident was more than enough for the impatiently waiting girl to throw herself to action.

"Yaz, be careful!" the Professor called out to her, well aware she was too stubborn to listen were he to ask her to stop. She nodded at his warning before passing their retreating figures on the floor and quietly entering the emergency room.

A fearful gaze met her entry; however, the large golden eyes were silently shadowed by the even larger, imposing ears that were aimed directly at her. Her hand instinctively hovered to her waist; she hoped she wouldn't need to call upon Scarlet's aid, but the terrified threat on the table made her worry otherwise.

"It's okay, Noibat." she saw the bat flinch at her words; its wing protectively covered the topless boy beneath it. She had never seen a Noibat in the region before, mainly because their species preferred the caves and steeper mountain ranges to the West. Wherever it came from, though, it was firmly attached to the boy it so defensively clung to.

She took another step forward and could see Noibat eyeing her actions critically. As she extended her hands out to either side, though, the upset Noibat's ears drooped considerably, as if having recognized the gesture, considering-she hoped- that she wasn't a threat.

Slowly her hand extended; the Noibat shied against the boy's half-dressed body until he couldn't press himself any deeper. Uncertain eyes peeked up at her.

"We're going to help him." she cooed, turning away a moment to examine the boy in question. A kitchen knife rested upon a rolling counter beside the examination table; decent amounts of dried and drying blood stained the sterile, white workspaces. The sutured gash that she assumed the blade originated was still in the process of being bandaged. Cuts and scrapes littered the boy's sun-touched body; the entire left side of his torso was colored a hideous purple just where the ribcage met his waist, no doubt some of the bones had been broken. Even the Noibat didn't seem to have escaped the danger that had brutalized the mysterious duo; his wing was bent at a gruesome angle, and a hint of crimson ebony told her the bone had penetrated the thin wing of its skin.

"You're safe now." she said honestly, disheartened by Noibat's terror as well as their respectively injured states.

A shuddering chirp emitted from the Noibat the moment her hand grazed its enormous ears. She lulled away the bat's fears with a few more soft, soothing strokes. Before long, the rambunctious Pokémon's urgent breaths began to slowly taper to little more than whistling snores.

She let out a remorseful sigh, stroking the Noibat's ears once more for good measure; she hoped it was enough to convey her apology for whatever happened to them.

"Thanks for that, Yazzie." a body to her side revealed the Professor looking over their patients with just as grim an expression as she had. The Poké ball he held in his hand assured her that if she had failed to calm Noibat down then she'd have nothing to worry about.

Her eyes hovered nervously to the knife that had been removed from the boy's arm, "Are you going to call it in, Professor?"

The man beside her took a moment to scratch his undesirably graying hair with a recently de-gloved hand; some latex powder sprinkled onto the already predominately ashy snow top behind his spared hairline. He hummed to himself indecisively, "By the end of the week, if he hasn't come around I'll let them know."

"You sure, Axel?" Mr. Jackson joined them from the doorway, "He isn't you, and that's certainly not a Salamance claw."

The Professor shot his colleague a distasteful look; one to which Mr. Jackson replied in apology. His hand rose to run through the mat of grey atop his head once more, "I'd imagine by the way this little Noibat shooed us away that it was them who were the ones in danger rather than the other way around." Yazzie could see the Professor eye the knife as well; he continued, "He deserves a chance to explain himself, at the least, now that he's safe."

She heard Mr. Jackson sigh resignedly, his back slouching against the wall, "_Okay_, Axel." he then proceeded to leave the room but not before tossing his gloves in the neglected trash bin. "You're cleaning up, though." he called through the doorway, already returning upstairs to his office.

The Professor continued to do just that. Yazzie handed him things occasionally just happy to have escaped that horrid desk chair. She winced when she caught a glimpse of the boy's arm.

"Don't like stitches?" the busy figure asked thoughtfully; he gingerly lifted the boy's arm to follow it with a thin bandage.

Yazzie's face slid to the side, disappointed at herself for finding such a small thing to be so unnerving. It was her job after all: shadowing the Professor; one day she'd have to do the exact same thing herself. A patient gaze from the Professor reminded her that she owed him an answer, "Ahm. It's just... needles." the curved hook used to embed the organic stitches laughed at her from the table. She immediately thought of her small Pokédolls at home and how she'd often need to suture their wounds and fluffy lacerations. This wasn't the same at all, no matter how similar the two were.

"Ah-ah." the Professor admonished, "Not needles." he gestured towards the silver assortment of suturing needles. "Not needles, nor scalpels, nor tweezers, nor clamps," his hand floated towards the boy's tended arm, pausing dramatically, "but _life._" he placed a tiny clip on the bandage to secure it to itself, "The tools and apparatus we use to give and save it. Myself included," his brow furrowed, "Even Mr. Jackson; of course, ignoring his _welcoming_ personality." the elderly man let out a hearty laugh.

"This Noibat..." a spotty hand gave the bat's bulbous ears a tender rub, "protected him." He hummed prudently, "Put himself before this boy against two scary old men," a chuckle, "to save this boy's life." The Professor's large fingers could easily encase the Noibat's ears, but instead yielded to softly pet the furred appendages, "A heart worth dying for can't be all that bad, now can it?" his gaze questioned her rhetorically before returning to the Noibat's injured wing. He spent a moment resetting and bandaging it similarly to that of the boy's arm.

She watched the Professor get up, placing the removed shirt and bag that came with the boy on the rolling table beside said patient. His wise gaze appraised the unconscious duo, his hand again playing with his hair thoughtfully.

"We'll move them to one of the rooms in a little bit, can I ask for your help, Yazzie?"

Snapped from her contemplative silence by his question, she nodded eagerly. The Professor nodded one of his own in reply before washing his hands and exiting the room leaving Yazzie to think alone. Her thoughts flowed aimlessly around the Professor's small lecture and the patient on the table before her. She smiled to herself and started to leave the room when suddenly an urge overtook her. She ran her hands once more over the Noibat's plush ears, marveling at how similar it really was to the Pokédolls she had at home. Suddenly the needles didn't seem so bad anymore.

* * *

He didn't understand; his hands flung away, cast off by the burning invisible barrier. Rixen cried out through grit teeth and confused tears. _Why?!_ Growlithe was right there. _Right_ there! He reached forth with singed hands once more. As soon as they met that irrepressible shield surrounding his friend the same result happened once more. Pain shot through his arm, and he grimaced at the burnt and crackling flesh that once was his hand. Growlithe's motionless body remained just out of his reach. Rixen's crumpled figure met the floor of the dark world consuming him, the pain becoming too much to bear. His head rested limply against the ground, supporting the rest of his discarded body.

Although blurry, Rixen could make out the prominent figures out of the corner of each of his eyes. To his left was Growlithe's body the day he had lost his life nine years ago. On the right, embedded within the Earth was the same pickaxe that stole Growlithe from him. It mocked him, snickering at his inability to save the only family left to him. At the same time, it called to him, seemingly trying to convince him that the dangerous instrument would grant him all the answers he'd need.

Rixen stood, delicately cradling his charred hands to his chest, and hobbled before the tool in uncertainty. It whispered to him, and at its call his hands moved of their own accord. Cracking flesh resounded as his seared fingertips impossibly wrapped themselves around the pickaxe's handle.

_Wait_.

But his body didn't respond. His arms unsteadily raised the pickaxe skyward, curdled blood began to anxiously trickle from its pointed tips. Soon to Rixen's horror, he could see where the axe was leading him.

_Stop, wait, please!_

Growlithe's limp body lay at his feet. The pickaxe rose in the air, determined to break through the barrier that kept them apart. Rixen almost gagged at the presence of Death that filled his lungs, hungrily infecting his body in hopes to spread further. Despite his cries and ever present will, the pickaxe fell accordingly. The blood had run down its handle and greedily soaked his broken hands. Just before the edge could destroy the barrier surrounding Growlithe, the large orange and black canine vanished, leaving the tip to drive into nothing.

Rixen fell to his knees, the pickaxe cast away in misery. His bloody hands tentatively clawed at the empty void that was once his only family.

_Come back!_ his eyes desperately fought away the tears that flowed forth in the presence of his sins.

* * *

Rixen's body jerked upwards, an action he immediately regret. A grating anguish tore from his entire left side. It felt as if someone had planted a sleeping Golem in his arm that angrily gnawed on him at the slightest disturbance. Not including the drastically small range of breath he suffered from, Rixen was in pain.

He laid his head back to rest a moment while he gained his bearings. A distant voice filled the silence in the room; the owner was familiar to him, some anchor or spokesperson on the news or something like that from what he remembered. He listened in to the television, keeping his eyes closed in recuperation. His hands wandered to the light weight on his chest. A small smile crawled upon his face as his thankfully normal fingertips grazed a pair of very familiar ears. Light, whistling snores only confirmed his suspicions; Noibat was there with him; he wasn't alone after all. His attention perked at a familiar name from the broadcast.

"-_in Ashen this past weekend. Many of the town's residents are being refuged under the care of Aspen's winter shelters. As spoken by Mayor Reina, 'Each and every attempt will be made to aid and reestablish the survivors of such a horrid catastrophe.'_ _Food and clothing donation services will be held and sponsored at Aspen's local Pokémon Center as well as branching Centers_-"

_Dahlia... Fin, I hope you're okay_. Rixen sighed as best he could, his mind busy wondering and worrying if the scale had made it to her in time. The scale- _Oh crap!_ he suddenly remembered Gabite and Larvitar in the cave. Even more worry flushed his thoughts, recalling his narrow escape from the ravenous tunnel. He clenched his eyes in search of refuge from the nagging concerns that swarmed his subconscious. Reopening them, Rixen decided to find out where his Frosty guardian had left him after last night's fateful events.

The room couldn't have been larger than a small bedroom. A closed double panel window bled sunlight just behind him, nearly blinding him when he tilted his head back to view it. The sun was setting; this he could tell by the escaping glimpses of bright warm rays being consumed by the cooler hues of the night through the thick mountainous tree line. A silent word of thanks slipped his mind at whoever left the soft cotton-white curtains open for him to view such a sight; he had almost forgotten what the sun looked like. The bed Rixen rested upon was set against the corner with the window filling up the center. Adjacent to him in the other corner was a small, wooden desk that seemed out of place with the thin television mounted above it, not to mention the rather modern looking moldings and tiled flooring. Beside the desk was an open door that led into what he assumed was a small bathroom by the characteristic mosaic tile lining its floor. The doorway beyond his feet was obscured by two giant ears resting against his chest.

He stroked the furred appendages carefully; mindful of the sleeping nature of whom they belonged to. Involuntarily, his grip tightened in light of the number of dreadful worries that bit at him like a swarm of ants. The open, inviting bathroom offered a temporary escape from the ruthlessly gnawing thoughts; not to mention, he _really_ needed to use the restroom.

Noibat's mouth momentarily opened into a cavernous yawn the moment Rixen finished sliding him off his chest and into the mountain of fluffy covers entombing them. Bitterly, he placed his hand on the wall, pushing gently while using his leg to pry him off the bed. Losing function of half your body was frustrating. The naked soles of his feet reluctantly probed the nearly freezing tiled floor. His side ached at him angrily, and he didn't even want to consider the nagging appendage attached to his left shoulder. By the way his legs moved as smoothly as setting concrete, Rixen wondered how long he'd been asleep. With only the bed to support him, he softly propelled himself upward, carefully stretching the numerous, unused muscles lying dormant throughout his body. A wrong pull sent him keeling to the floor; the tendons adorning his torso growled at him. It was going to be a long, painful road to recovery. The stifled gasp that escaped him fortunately didn't wake up his still-snoozing accomplice.

Rixen's brow furrowed. He tried again, this time even more delicately. Adjusting to the thresholds set within his range of movement, Rixen's hesitantly walking figure crossed the room.

"_Ah._" he hissed. The bathroom tile was even colder than the room's! His pants being the only source of personal warmth left him feeling exposed as he entered the small bathroom; the heater in the bedroom did little to spare his feet from the freezing temperatures creeping in from underground. At his presence, a light turned on in greeting from above.

His good shoulder humbled itself against the wall set before the porcelain sink. Also included in the bathroom were a single-unit shower, a toilet, and a mirror just above the hot and cold handles his hand reached for. However, a small, laminated notice placed beneath the mirror caught his attention. It was the same type of reminder you'd find in any ordinary hotel, reminding occupants to not forget items when they left, to call in case anything needed to be restocked. The watermark behind the text, though, was very familiar; a split Poké ball logo with the initials: P.C.

Relief and wonder washed over him similarly to the just-tolerable water he one-handedly threw onto his face. He'd never been in a Pokémon Center before, and he was grateful that he was somewhere Noibat would get treatment. Curiosity overrode his earlier reluctance, and Rixen found himself looking at a horrific representation of himself in the mirror. Miniscule cuts and scratches adorned the various bits of exposed skin along his face. Tired eyes traced over the gnarled mat of hair sitting atop his head. He didn't know which one caught his eye first: the stitches in his left bicep or the still-retreating signs of the bruise on his cheek. The bruise or the stitches? Stitches? Stabbed. Purple? Hit. Abused.

_Stop it!_ his face flushed as his mind crept in to invade his rationality. A chilling feeling clawed its way up his spine in spite of the bedroom heater's best efforts.

Stab? Sarah. Hit? Mr. Maxwell. Noibat. Danger? Anger! No, no worries! Dead. Killed. _You did it._ _Fake parents. Fake! Gone. No worries. Freedom! REVENGE._

_All you, all you; the Maxwells are dea-ad; _

_ A pickaxe to the hea-ad! _

_ All gone, all gone, hands stained in re-ed;_

_ Vengeance, vengeance, Growlie's debt's been fed!_

Rixen froze in horror. His able hand launched itself under the water, unknowingly knocking the cold knob away in the process. The sticky red droplets vanished down the drain, almost as if they hadn't existed in the first place. Blood began to pool on the tile around him, trickling down from his discarded appendage; panicked, Rixen gripped his disabled arm and threw it under the now scalding stream from the sink. His arm disapproved of the hasty action, aptly reminding him of its injured state. That, coupled with the singing heat from the now steaming liquid threw him out of his mind's grasp. Rixen suddenly remembered what pain felt like; his lungs unleashed a terrific scream while his able hand attempted to shut off the assailing stream of water. Once his arm was finished with him, his chest found it appropriate to reprimand him as well, bringing his gasping, burned, agonizing body to the floor.

"Noibat?!" a concerned chirp fully brought him back to reality, but Rixen was too exhausted to know what to do with it. He was much more than satisfied nestling against the corner of the tiny bathroom. Painful breaths escaped his lips. From the ground, he stared up at the porcelain sink, listening lifelessly to the steady, trickling flow of water he failed to contain. The white, artificial light above him grasped his attention. Having forgotten about him, inevitably the sensor extinguished the light, casting Rixen in darkness.

"Noi?" a soft reminder from behind called worryingly.

Rixen took a tentative breath to reply to his concerned companion, "It's okay-"

_Knock, knock._

* * *

Yazzie knocked again; this time her hand lingered along the cool, cherry-red frame of the door. The gleaming coat was remarkably smooth beneath her fingertips. She waited a moment patiently, anxiously hoping that a normal, civilized response would call out from the other side, her free hand busied itself twirling one of her lengthy, dark-golden locks. Her pulse quickened in light of the resolute silence. Maybe she should go get the Professor after all despite having informed him of her whereabouts beforehand. What if he was dangerous like Mr. Jackson said? Would she even be able to call Scarlet in time if he was?

_He's _hurt_, Yazzie._

It was true: the boy was in no condition to put up a fight. Maybe he wouldn't be a threat, maybe? Maybe he was nice-even-, and it had all been a terrible accident... that someone had _accidently _stabbed him in the arm... and broken his ribs... and hurt that Noibat. Her arm stung just imagining it; her head hurt even worse trying to justify the painful injuries.

_Hey, focus!_

_Oh, right!_ Yazzie breathed deep, eagerly pretending to shoo away her fears with an indecisive exhale.

Despite her best efforts to slip through the crack, the door didn't allow her through until she timidly opened it further.

"Hello?" she nearly whispered, "Is everything okay?" A wide gaze that returned her own looked at her from the bed. Well, Noibat was there, thankfully, but someone was missing. The boy wasn't in the bed. Oh no, he's _not in there._ Where is he? Did he leave?

"Noi!"

It was then that she took note of the Noibat's panicked movements. Its wing was extended, pointedly trying to grab her attention. She followed the Noibat's direction, and saw part of a slumped figure resting on the floor of the bathroom.

_Oh, gosh, please, no, don't, oh goodness._ Her pace swallowed the nearly three feet to the bathroom. By now she had a clear view of the boy tucked into the corner. She had it in mind to rush to his side, but the fearful look he suddenly threw at her made her body stop short. Dark trails running down his cheeks gave away the tears welled within his dark brown eyes. The boy's teeth were clenched in an attempt to hold back the miserable sobs trying to slip through pitiful shudders and gasps all vying for air. Each tectonic tremor seemed to cause him even more pain considering his injuries. A white towel was wrapped around the arm she remembered watching the Professor stitch up; the boy's good hand gripped it tenderly, uselessly trying to hold back the blood seeping into the cloth.

Noticing her gaze on his arm, the boy seemed to further shrink into the corner as if she'd caught him doing something he shouldn't. But then, he whispered.

"S-sorry." the mournful plea made her hurt at how terrible everything seemed to be for him.

Her heart tugged at his unnecessary apology, "Don't be sorry." she said soothingly, "We'll get it all fixed up again, okay?" she smiled the best smile she could muster and was almost shocked when she saw him turn his head away to cry harder. The fading bruise plain to see on his cheek terrified her. Who had done this to him? And _why_? What could this scared-to-death boy have possibly done to deserve this?

"I'm Yazzie." she gently shushed at his tears, "You're in a Pokémon Center. You're safe now."

Her face fell as he tentatively shook his head in disbelief.

"Noibat-" he wheezed, the misery of such an action almost tangible, "is safe now?"

Her fingers softly laid themselves upon the ones he used to keep the towel affixed to the re-opened wound. She gasped a little at his flinch from her touch. "You both are." she reassured him, her hand reached out to assist in lifting him up, "Come on, let's look at your arm."

The boy's face turned away again at the invitation; instead, he reached up to grab the sink and pulled himself up alone.

She stepped aside as the boy lumbered past her, his hand still tending to his arm. The Noibat eagerly awaited his arrival by the bedside. Yazzie could see the relief and happiness in the Noibat's golden-eyed gaze. The towel was abandoned in exchange of Noibat's furry ears. She saw him caress the small bat, lifting him and placing him atop his head before returning to address his arm. Noibat settled himself within the boy's dark-black hair, seemingly satisfied at the turn of events.

The boy then looked over at her, his eyes questioning their destination. His endured breaths filled the room until she nodded to him kindly and opened the door for her struggling patient.

"I can get a wheel-" she started before he cut her off with a solemn shake of his head.

He hobbled over to the doorway, his body hunched and tilted forward slightly to one side, seemingly trying to alleviate his suffering diaphragm. Before he passed, he paused to look up at her; the chocolate-brown gaze very nearly revealed his heart embedded within; her uncertain emerald colored own was reflected in the diminishing sunlight.

"Thank you." he told her graciously, continuing into the hallway.

Yazzie grew silent, simply choosing to follow him out, shutting the door behind her before chaperoning him towards an empty operating room, her mind full of questions and doubt. Pity, foremost-of course- at the broken shell that wandered beside her. She pointed towards the reclining table once they entered the sterile, white room, and he followed. The Noibat slid from its roost and into the boy's lap. Without the fear of it falling, the boy forgot the towel in place of Noibat's furry head, resting his own against the inclined table.

"I'll go get the Professor. Do you remember your name?" she asked hopefully.

The boy's face grew sad, he took a long moment to think before looking away shamefully, "I don't." he looked like he was going to cry again, or maybe he was just taking a breath, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." she sighed inwardly, secretly forgiving him for his remorseful white lie, "Here. I know someone who can ease the pain a little." The boy's gaze grew cautious the moment her hand reached for her belt. Her free hand reached outward to try and communicate her meaningful intentions. At the boy's apparent concern, even the Noibat grew wary of her actions. She removed the hand-painted green and scarlet ball from her belt and aimed it between them. A momentary flash of red colored the room.

* * *

"Scarlet?"

Scarlet opened her eyes, stretching out while she stood to shake free the lasting grips of her container. It was very uncomfortable sometimes, but it was probably more because she'd slept on her neck wrong again. A face she'd known since as far as she could remember smiled warmly at her.

_'Yes, Master?'_ she projected towards her trainer.

Oh, her hair. Yazzie did look magnificent with such rich, sultry dark blonde locks. She admit it; she was envious. Especially considering the bland, green curving wisps she tried to call her own as 'hair'. Although it was quite funny, considering that her trainer insisted that it was _her_ plain, reddish eyes-from which her name derives- that were more coveted than some 'fading strands of blonde'.

Impossible; Yazzie's eyes could put the most finely cut emeralds to shame. Her hair would-

"Scar, _don't_ call me that, please." her trainer's exasperation made her shift uncomfortably, "Anyways, will you help me tend to our patient?" the shining jewels suddenly grew quite concerned, and she knew immediately that Yazzie hadn't requested her half-heartedly.

_'Of course. I'll help any way I can.'_ she replied without a thought. Her eyes followed the troubled gaze of her trainer's to the human boy sitting on the table; a small bat-like Pokémon she was unfamiliar with was sitting in the boy's lap. Its ears were huge; massive, even. Scarlet imagined that's where it attacked from; she'd need to be careful-

_Wait._ Why was she becoming so hostile? Her focus shifted from the wary Pokémon to the boy who seemingly was its caretaker. Hopefully the nauseating feeling of dreadful fear wasn't originating from him.

_'Hello.'_ she said politely, hoping not to scare him. No sooner had she projected the thought towards the boy's mind did she realize something was off.

Amidst the deep, gentle brown eyes staring widely at her was something...

Something _else_... She had to let her trainer know.

_'Yazzie.'_ Scarlet knew her mental voice leaked more apprehension than it should have; for all she knew, her doubts weren't even a concern, something she hadn't been informed of yet. Her eyes remained fixed on the boy's anxious gaze, trying hard to flow soothing, peaceful notions through the abilities granted from the gem embedded within her chest.

_'Yes, Scarlet?'_ Yazzie's soft voice whispered through her mind, tickling the un-seeable space between her eyes. Her earlier concern had indeed caught her trainer's attention; the intangible voice she'd received sounded very worried.

_'I don't know what's the matter.'_ she breathed deep, fearful of her trainer finding her incapable, _'I can't reach him. It's as if...'_

"Ahm- this is Scarlet, my Pokémon, helper, and my best friend." Yazzie's actual voice appeared in the air to hopefully quell the tense look the boy was casting them in light of their hanging silence. _"As if?"_ the unspoken question appeared in her mind, prompting her to continue.

It was almost absurd, what she was going to say. She really didn't want to have to, but it was Yazzie asking her to after all.

_'It's as if he's not human.'_ she quickly followed up to try and explain the far-fetched conclusion, _'He doesn't feel like one. In fact, if I try to look, it's almost like he's only partly there.'_

By now the boy was completely staring at her now, almost as if he'd heard her reasoning and wanted to accuse her of being completely inane.

She didn't wait for Yazzie's prompting, _'What about the Noibat?'_ to delve into the now-named Noibat's mind.

_'Why's he so spooked by that Pokémon? She doesn't look half bad, I think...'_

Scarlet thanked-definitely a male by the voice-him for the silent compliment.

_'Rixen, what's wrong? Grr-, I wish I could ask you.'_ the Noibat turned to look up at the boy's face, forcing Scarlet to follow in turn.

She barely held back the gasp that caught itself in her throat. She'd found him; the rest of him anyway. Her focus had so much been on reading the Noibat's mind that she hadn't had the chance to reconsider that the boy was human and she'd need to adjust accordingly.

She didn't have to. The missing bits and pieces of the boy named Rixen didn't read to her as human, but as a Pokémon. Someone had tampered with this boy's entity! That explained why she couldn't reach him when she regarded him as solely human.

Knowing this, maybe she'd be able to speak to him this time. She threw out an invisible tendril of Psychic energy towards the boy, this time less focused on engaging a human entity. When it reached him, a feeling of completion filled her mind, signaling that she'd 'connected' with him. Normally this was second-hand nature, as with the Noibat, and wasn't very noteworthy or even acknowledged. However, this boy and his unusual circumstances intrigued her greatly; every step mattered. She didn't even realize Yazzie's faded calls to her in the corner of her mind.

Her hand reached out thoughtlessly, the three fingers spreading outward as if to enrapture her mind's focus. The boy leaned away from her gesture, but she would never take note of it.

_'Rixen...?'_ she thought to him.

The boy shot up as if she'd struck him with lightning before immediately wilting in agony. Thanks to her newfound understanding of how to communicate, bits and pieces of the boy's thoughts began to flow into her mind.

_'-knows my name!'_ the boy's face drained its original color, leaving a terrified pale hue in its place. His voice, despite panicked and fear-stricken, was soft, which she found surprising.

Having noticed the boy's terror, the Noibat in his lap immediately rose from its once comfortable roost, raising a seemingly good wing threateningly. _'Why would you- you won't hurt him! Come'on, grab me and run, let's go! But why?! They're such nice people though! Why would they?'_

It was uncomfortable trying to broadly focus on an entity she didn't understand like Rixen, easily allowing interference to enter her mind, particularly Noibat's thoughts. The gem on her chest ached, jabbed, and burned like fire; the fear and anguish from Rixen and conflicted feelings from Noibat were almost overwhelming. She almost wanted to join the boy in shedding the tears that were beginning to pool in his terrified eyes.

By now Yazzie stood beside her, her body stood firm and defensively, ready in case Noibat were to attack.

_"Scarlet...?"_

She couldn't hear her even if she'd wanted to. The fear. The pain. The guilt. All of it flowed freely from the boy before her; none of it controllable due to the amount of focus she'd put between their connection. She tried to fight back, tried to fend off the sticky, acidic feelings imbued with negativity with soothing emotions of her own. Amongst it all, a voice rang out coupled with the surging emotions of desperate responsibility.

_'Noibat!'_ the boy's mind lashed sharply. His only concerns present within surrounded the Pokémon in his grasp.

* * *

"Screech!" was all the encouragement needed for Noibat to let loose an unspeakable sound that erupted from his ears. The Pokémon reaching out for them and the girl immediately forgot them in place of protecting their hearing from the deafening pitch radiating throughout the room.

Now, _now_!

Now was the time to run from whatever danger they may or may not have been in. Rixen was safe behind him, behind the bulbous ears that weighed his head down. Sure enough, a strong hand gingerly wrapped around his waist in a hurried fashion before bringing him up to his roost atop the boy's head.

There was no time for questions or maybes; the look in Rixen's eyes was enough to tell him that something was direly wrong, and after that disaster with those other humans who had hurt him, Noibat wasn't taking any chances. He held on tight while his transport launched them from the bed with all the ability a partially-disabled boy could muster, earning him a searing hiss that made even Noibat flinch as it escaped Rixen's lungs.

The sterile room ensnaring them quickly came and went; Rixen's hindered breathing brought despair to his ears with each panicked breath.

"Yazzie, Scarlet?!" the brown haired man from before-Mr. Jackson, if he remembered correctly- flew down a stairwell hidden behind a parting wall, blocking their path. An impressively draping lab coat and industrial looking googles with matching rubber gloves implied that the two fugitives had interrupted something of an experimental nature. The man's expression went wide at the sight of having jumped between two haphazardly escaping criminals and their exit.

Thankfully, Rixen spared no time to make small talk as, "Super-agk-" a sharp, shallow breath, "-sonic!" he finished, commanding again.

'Super-' sufficed enough for Noibat to have already tilted his ears forward threateningly, building up a moderate amount of energy that tingled and weaved through his fur eagerly, before, "Noi!" the concussive wave of sound threw the mad-scientist to be against the wall, allowing him to slump to the floor appropriately.

The automatic glass doors parted upon their intrusion, hastily making room for the rampant duo. By now the sun was retreating behind the mountainscape, allowing only a few dollops of deep-orange to splash and frolic around the encompassing forest that lay before them. Immediately the plush red carpet of the center fell away from them, being replaced by a polished walkway made up of various sized stones. A small garden greeted them with an included fountain in the center, the walkways branching around the centerpiece before meeting again in a warm embrace.

The forest was beaten back by the well-maintained landscaping, but it was their only hope at escape. Noibat could hear Rixen's pain leaking through the boy's aggressive facade. The not-so-tender pace that couldn't even be called a jog was taking its toll on his body; each forced step resounded against the stone path beneath them resulting in either an aching cough or a terrible wheeze.

"Noi!" he egged on; it was the only thing he could do at the very least: supporting Rixen, as much as he'd like to do so much more to help him, to repay him. To-

Rixen's lower body jolted to a halt, allowing-thankfully- him just enough ability to one-handedly catch Noibat having been flung from his perch.

An urgent glance behind them showed their earlier victims fully recovered and much more cautious than before. Noibat was quite-briskly set on the ground while he noted Rixen's frantic struggle against an invisible force that seemed to pin him in place from a distance.

"Run!" the comment startled him as much as the Pokémon restraining the boy; its eyes and body jumped for a moment, breaking its concentration. In the lapse of attention, Rixen was dropped to the ground with a painful grunt.

Tears were falling from Rixen's face by now, though they couldn't have been from the pain that was currently kept at bay by his barred teeth. Noibat stepped forward while Rixen flipped onto his back with his good hand, having recovered from his tussle with the walkway.

"No, go!" he heard Rixen almost scream, the latter half of his command crackling into a gruesome fit of coughs and battle for air. The Pokémon looming over them from afar nearly ran towards them at the boy's distress, her bright red eyes shone brightly with concern and incredible worry.

* * *

"Scarlet, wait!" Yazzie called breathlessly. She didn't know what to do. Honestly, she didn't. That boy was _terrified_. _Of _what_? Oh goodness what?_ What would be so frightening as to want to run away so badly? What if he was abused, or what if he had escaped a _murderer_? The thought made her shiver in her quick pace to match Scarlet's side.

"We're not going to hurt you!" she called out hopefully, her confidence withered at watching the boy before her push the defending Noibat away futilely.

"Run," he wheezed, "-dammit..." his voice pleaded miserably; the boy's hand cast aside by a stubborn, frustrated Noibat. By now he had pressed himself against the stone lining of the garden's fountain, propping his head against the uninviting surface.

The tears; _his_ tears; they wouldn't stop. What in Arceus' name was tormenting him to such an extent?

* * *

She remembered this time; remembered to shut out the emotions. _Just_ his mind; that's the _only_ link they'll need. That pain; it was excruciating! Nearly crushing her chest with a capacity she'd never even thought possible. It was horrifying, amongst words that couldn't even begin to describe the slimy, drenching amount of despair and grief that poured over her when she'd been careless earlier.

'_Rixen, please...'_ out of ideas on how to look harmless, she fell to her knees.

_'No, don't! Just leave us alone; it was all my fault and Noibat didn't do anything!'_ she saw him visibly flinch away at the presence of her voice; however, this time he took the initiative to respond to her connection rather than running away. More than likely, she figured, due to the fact that he didn't have anywhere else to go.

_'It was all my fault. All _my _fault!'_ he was sobbing in-between shuddering attempts at trying to hide the obvious pain being revealed by a brave grimace, _'Dammit, Noibat, __go already!'_ his eyes met hers warily; the weathered look snipped her focus just enough to let his feelings flow through to her; her gem shimmered in response.

The foul, viscous feelings she'd prepared to stick and cling to her body and mind never came. Only remorse shone through the boy's burdened heart. That and the desperately genuine concern for his Pokémon's well being she could see by the clenched fist he was using to shield his companion from any potential attacks she'd have readied for them.

She studied him another moment silently before nodding to herself in agreement with her thoughts. She'd made up her mind. Her focus loosened tentatively, and she could feel her mind's grasp on the connection between them widen.

Hopefully, she was making the right choice.

_'Rixen.'_ she said soothingly, closing her eyes to aid her in sending the warmest feeling she could muster by memory alone.

_A curious child; such brilliant, blonde hair and striking green gemstones for eyes, holding her in her arms, lovingly._

Appreciatively, she'd grabbed his attention.

She kept up the warm, loving stream that flowed softly between them, _'I'm Scarlet. This is my Master, Yazzie._'

Despite his wary demeanor, the hard-pressed emotions welled within Rixen's eyes slowly began to fade away; this, she was thankful for.

He looked like he was going to respond, so she rushed to beat him to it, _'We only know that you and Noibat are hurt; we want to _help_ you. As much as you want to keep your friend safe, he's hurt and in no condition to run away. Neither are you. But I know. I know you're not a bad person. So please...'_

Rixen gestured the Noibat close to him, hovering his arm around the bat protectively. The Noibat seemed to understand that they were communicating through inaudible means and stood watchfully while they did so.

His head slowly shook at her in uncertainty, by now his breathing had returned to something that could be described as 'normal', _'Did you see it?'_

Images flashed into her mind, unknowingly bled by the boy's well-rooted fear, each and every one attached to a single word previously established by Rixen's associative mind: _Bodies. Pickaxe. Growlithe. Drunk. Bastard. Knife. Stab. Bitch. Noibat. Hurt. Floor. Friend. Savior. Murderer. Lightening. Storm._

Her hand floated to her chest unconsciously to steel her resolve, _'I don't have to.' _she lied. Although from what she saw and felt from him, none of it was malicious.

_'But when you do, it won't be safe for us anymore. For _me._ I don't want Noibat a part of this.'_

Scarlet let her face slide for a moment, taking in the determined looking Noibat standing protectively atop Rixen's ignored arm, _'I don't think that's possible.'_

_ 'They'll come.'_ more images flashed: _Uniform. Officials. Murder. Suspect. Noibat. Danger._

Scarlet felt her breath catch amongst the rest of her indecision. He didn't _feel_ dangerous, but that didn't necessarily mean he _wasn't_ dangerous. The unpleasant knot in her stomach made her feel sick and frustrated all at the same time.

_No._

He wasn't; he couldn't. At least he deserved a chance, a reprieve from whatever shadows were silently consuming him. At least that.

_'Then...'_ Yazzie wouldn't like this in the least, _'Then if they do, you'll be safe here.'_

In the retreating caresses of the sun's orange fingertips, she saw Rixen's usually brown eyes glow a succulent gold. She'd realized that by now somehow the distance between them lessened; she could almost reach him now, all she'd have to do was reach out her hand.

So she did, and so did he, hesitantly.

Noibat leaned into their exchange, still on the ever vigilant defense.

Rixen's hand met hers in a sort of slow, awkward handshake considering the unequal amount of digits she possessed in relation to the human one delicately fitting into her palm, as if afraid of being seen as anything else. The contact was enough to grant her unknowing access into the deeper recesses of the boy's mind.

_Warm. Nice. Kind. Relief. Gratitude._

She quickly retraced her mental steps before managing to expose him further; whether he wanted to or not, people deserved some privacy in the presence of her abilities.

_'I'm sorry... please take care of Noibat.'_ the voice entering her mind was smoothed by comfort unlike before.

_'We'll take care of both of you.'_ she aptly reminded him, closing her eyes and pooling enough Psychic energy to grant him an escape from his upset wounds; she targeted the pain receptors along his torso, mainly, before floating over to his blood-tainted arm to finish up. His body flowed throughout her concentrated mental vision, earning an interesting noise from her patient.

Rixen coughed to cover up the unexpected chuckle that had seemingly come from the invisible fingers caressing his unsettled and chilled body; his calmed demeanor accepted her care quietly following the outburst.

_'I'm -uhm... I'm Rixen.'_ his meekness extended into the whisper he sent to her mind. She smiled without even realizing it at the stark, contrasting shyness he displayed before her now.

She felt her cheeks warm at a stray, kind thought floating over from him about something or other about her face and her eyes or something silly like that. Lost in thoughts of her own, she could only manage a nod in return.

Scarlet's face brightened. Her earlier worry and fear having vanished entirely. The fingers grasping her hand loosely were proof of that.

* * *

A nod from her partner was enough to unplug the constrained breath that had been held in a little too long. Yazzie sucked in air and relief all at once. _Please, please oh please let that be the end of it._ She didn't know how much more she could even manage.

"Return." a tranquil whisper and a quiet flash of red from behind brought her attention to the doorway. The Professor nodded at her knowingly before replacing the Poké ball he held in his hand to his lab coat pocket. Before she could say a word, he returned in through the double doors; through the glass she could see her mentor helping up the dazed and confused crumple of Mr. Jackson.

_'His name is Rixen,'_ Scarlet's omniscient voice suddenly appearing in her mind made her jump to face the crowd at the fountain, _'he's not dangerous.'_

Yazzie's breath flowed deeply once more, _'Well that's good. Thank goodness. Wait, are you sure?'_

_'Yes.'_ Scarlet must have been speaking to the rowdy boy about something or other for her to not elaborate. Yazzie walked up to them, a little more cautious than she intended, but hopefully no one would notice.

_'I noticed.'_

Yazzie jumped again, startling the Noibat who was patiently watching her approach. She _really_ didn't want her ears to ring like they had ever again.

"I'm sorry, Noibat." she knelt down, and Noibat huffed his head to the side defiantly in reply, already having accepted the resolved situation. A few caresses later, though, and the small bat had already melded into her grasp, the ending excitement quickly stealing his already diminished energy.

* * *

The Noibat was asleep by the time Yazzie stood, cradling the bat in her arms. Scarlet assumed that it was now up to her to help up the boy much larger than herself.

She cheated.

The hand she extended was only for aesthetic comfort; Rixen's body weight was mainly undertaken by the mysteriously strong Psychic powers she enveloped him in until he was standing upright before her. He nodded his thanks, turning to grab Yazzie's attention.

"I'm really sorry..." he admitted sheepishly, his body shrinking like a Rattata.

The reassuring smile comforted more than just Rixen as Yazzie forgave him appropriately. Thankfully, Yazzie had trusted her word enough to relieve herself of the exciting events of the past evening. Her Master then led the way back into the Center to finally address Rixen's slowly trickling arm.

Scarlet lingered in the rear to ensure that Rixen would be okay walking on his own; her hand remained fixed to his shirtless back, her fingertips pressing lightly against the smooth skin to allow her to manage his level of pain.

_'Thank you so much.'_ he thought to her genuinely.

_'You're welcome.'_ she replied just as earnestly.

She reveled in a small smile that crept upon her face, looking down to aid in hiding it further. Everything had worked out so far. She was thankful for that. It was a pleasing feeling; a warm one that seemed to charge the secluded display of happiness that colored her mood.

She had been right after all.


	7. Unusual

She held him, gently. Just a finger; just enough. Enough it seemed to satisfy the boy sitting beside her on the bed. Rixen hadn't said a word since they'd returned from the outburst of excitement a few moments before. With Yazzie's approval, she'd offered to bring him and Noibat back to their room; Scarlet then waited patiently while her Master went to retrieve a source of relief for Rixen's injuries as her substitute. It had been nearly an hour now since Yazzie returned with some high-strength pain suppressants, surely enough time to allow them to have activated. It was an hour spent in a strange and solemn silence. Noibat lay peacefully asleep huddled inside the extra fold of the single pillowcase while Rixen spent most of their time together staring at the uninteresting spot hanging just between the TV and wooden desk that lay adjacent to them. Occasionally, his breathing would deepen, and a stray fear would float from his mind but in the end would be quelled by a delicate squeeze from the one of her three digits wrapped comfortably around one of his own.

_'Sorry.'_ would be his only reply before returning to another period of absolute silence.

In fact, she had settled in the silence so well, that Rixen's subtle act of standing up startled her; his finger wrapped tightly around hers, deathly afraid to let go. His brown eyes met hers in the lamplight bleeding from the desk side of the room. She allowed him to curl an additional finger around her much larger one, _'The medicine should be working now. It's okay.' _she told him.

The additional finger retracted as quickly as it came. As if she'd accused him of his actions, Rixen looked away shamefully. His timid acts brought her to her feet in hidden exasperation. She tenderly snatched his other hand, ensuring he was looking into her eyes, _'It's _okay,_ Rixen_.'she urged earnestly.

His eyes tore away from her reassuring gaze, instead choosing to take interest in the floor.

_This boy!_ fortunately she spared enough patience to prevent her hands from clenching around the human ones she firmly held in either palm. The flare of anger extinguished in a flash at the moist footprints trailing down one of his cheeks. The only humans she'd ever spoken to were her Master and her Master's Master, the Professor, and even Mr. Jackson and a visiting trainer on occasion. However, she'd only ever held Yazzie's hands before. The warmth branding into her grasp was unlike anything she'd imagined. At the same time, a shallow shiver crept through her palms. Why was he so eager to run from her; to hide from her? At the same time, he clung to her, refusing to release her, as if such an idea were inconceivable.

_'I...'_ his head fell, hiding itself from her inescapable view.

Her hesitation stemming from inexperience with strangers extended only as far as the stifled sob leaking between Rixen's gritted teeth. She brought the hands closer to her chest, with only the hope of comforting him in mind.

But she didn't get the chance. Rixen retrieved himself from her, immediately recognizing the lack of her Psychic presence as feeling both good and bad returned to his body. He almost looked as if he regretted it, and his hand eagerly reached to reunite their bond until he'd realized his actions at the last minute, his good arm instead falling disappointedly to his side.

_'I'm sorry...'_ he apologized to her, even in her mind, sounding pitiful. She watched him brush past her and into the bathroom. His body hobbled slightly, anticipating the pain from his injuries but confused at the lack of said sensation due to the medication. The locking door and sound of raining water signaled to her that he wouldn't need her presence any longer.

Scarlet sighed deeply, her fingers falling to remorsely trace the creamy white edges of her natural dress. He certainly was unusual. A human, but like a Pokémon? Not to mention the terrifyingly ominous emotions kept sealed within him; a safe with a half-broken lock. Then there were the injuries to top it all off. It would only take a minute-maybe not even that- to brush through his mind, just to be sure. Ensure the safety of Yazzie and the Professor and Mr. Jackson. Scarlet's body seemed to float to the locked bathroom door. Her finger danced along the smooth cherry construction, matching that of the other door. Only a moment...

_No..._ her fist clenched tightly; she jerked away from the door to stare at the empty corner of the room. Rixen would tell her. A past not her's was not her's to burden. She silently stepped to the doorway before quietly exiting, softly closing the door behind her.

* * *

_Trickle. Trickle. Drip!_

_ Trickle. Trickle. Drip!_

_ Trickle. Trickle..._

Rixen shook the stubborn droplet into the drain.

_Drip!_

Its brothers and sisters also lingering along his leg fell alongside it. They didn't so much as trickle as they did coalesce and crawl along his drowned body, but those were the noises he'd imagined they'd make if they _could_ make them.

The cold, solid-stone tiling served to remind him where he was in case he'd forgotten: resting, against the corner of the shower. His seated position did little to alleviate the already nagging pressure against his chest; thank Arceus the medicine he'd ingested earlier did it's work to at least quell the pain.

Most of it anyway.

Indescribable, inexplicable hurt. It was _pathetic_! He knew it. He _knew _it, and still... he cried. Here, at least, with the shower targeting the majority of his upper body, he couldn't tell his tears from the rest of the indiscriminately streaming water.

It had been an eternity since he'd experienced a hot shower. Usually by the time Rixen would return home all the hot water would have vanished; stolen and never returned.

_By _them_; just like their lives._

"GRAH!" Rixen thrust his fist into the wall supporting him, apologizing silently in light of the violence.

_Trickle. Trickle. Drip!_

_ Hit. Stab. Drip!_

"No...!" he croaked a despicable plea.

_Yesss..._ it hissed its reply.

The inviting shower had grown colder; ice ripped through Rixen's body the moment he looked to see why.

Lukewarm, crimson, _blood_ rained from above.

_You did it; you liked it! You _smiled_ when they died, and you'll _smile_ when they take away Noibat!_

"Stop..." his able hand reached to clutch his ears shut, desperate to keep away the voice creeping along his spine; a two-handed affair that proved to be singularly difficult.

_ It was right; oh it was _glorious_; so wonderful: their deaths!_

_ Be proud, oh yes, yes, Growlie's avenged; yes!_

"I did it-" he growled, "to save Noibat!"

_Oh yeah, yes, sure! And now you've endangered him. They'll come, and they'll take him away, and you'll be _all _alone!_ it cackled at the shriveling form on the floor of the shower. _You don't think that it was _just_ for your little_ friend_ did you? Your _friend_,_ it sneered at him,_ oh how pitiful!_

_ Keep away, keep away, _take_ away from Rii-ixen!_

_See? Look!_ it sniggered at him.

"No." he clenched his eyes shut as tight as he could.

_"Noi?"_

Unwittingly, he opened his eyes.

Rixen's knuckles turned white, his hand clenched as tightly as it could to hold back a scream. It wasn't Noibat. It _wasn't_ Noibat. No. Impossible. Those eyes; those brilliant yellow eyes now so devoid of life, and those ginormous ears, fur soaked in the hideous downpour of blood.

It wasn't Noibat he reached for, his friend's crumpled body soaking in the center of the shower.

"Please, it can't..." by now everything had grown blurry, his fingers a hair away from waking his friend from his inexcusable slumber.

_Alone again, Rix-_

Everything; the voice, Noibat, the blood, the fear, the anguish, everything simply... _vanished_. Not a single trace of the uncontrollable malice remained in his mind; only a familiar trail of warmth. With nothing left to justify his actions, Rixen fell onto his side, arm still extended. Laying there until the water finally grew cold and unfamiliar.

* * *

His hand lingered on the doorknob. A tentative breath left his lungs before pruned fingertips managed enough strength to open the door, revealing the truth of everything. The sight of Noibat adorably curled in the same place he'd left him sent a wave of relief seeping throughout Rixen's body. He breathed steadily, looking further out around the room.

On the wooden desk, a tray of food now sat awaiting his attention; each item had been wrapped in a clear coat of plastic to prevent spoiling. As quietly as he could, Rixen lifted the tray and made his way to the bed, setting the food down beside him.

Still half-asleep, Noibat didn't question the oddly desperate clutch of affection Rixen assaulted him with, instead yawning his reluctance at having been stolen from peaceful slumber.

"There're some grapes here, bud." Rixen smiled at his friend's eager response at the allusion to eating fruit or anything related. Noibat made himself comfortable in his lap, and Rixen pushed himself against the wall, his legs still sticking off the edge. With the edible articles unwrapped, Noibat made quick work of their supplied dinner, and by the time he was finished, Rixen had already fallen silent, his hand clung to Noibat's side even in slumber.

Noibat did his best with one wing to drape the invisible shielding over the uneaten food to save for Rixen later. The grapes didn't seem to last long at all.

* * *

[AN]: So sorry for the ridiculous gap between chapters and the fact that this one is so short comparatively. I've been out and about doing Life things as Life would have it. This chapter's been ready since January, actually; I just haven't been home since then. But here it is now, and I plan on squeezing out either a chapter today or tomorrow to make up for lost time.

I'm very proud with how far this story has come; seeing others enjoy it makes me jump for joy at times. I love your feedback on a story that you read of your own accord, and I take it upon myself to satisfy your curiosities regarding the adventures of my characters. However, I've noticed after re-reading it for the hundreds of times since I've been gone that my writing is very lengthy and convoluted; I will do my best to correct this as time goes on. I guess the best way to envision a properly structured sentence is to read it aloud and pretend you're telling the story to someone before bedtime. Do you want your imaginary four-year-old seeing you out of breath and winded at a crazy-long paragraph with no end in sight kind of like this one? No, you don't. So yeah, I'll do gooder. Much gooder.

Tons of thanks to those of you following along. Your support is unfathomably appreciated.


End file.
